Extra Skit Theater
by frostneko
Summary: Skits that should be in the game but aren't can be found here. Based off of "Z-Skit Theater" from Twilight Scribe. Now with 150% spoilers due to things you can only do and see after you beat the game! Updates every Monday and Thursday.
1. Stop Missing!

Hello, everyone I'm a new author. I'm not new to the site, I have just never posted any of my stories. So if I screw up because I don't know what I'm doing and learning as I go, then sorry. This fic is based off of Z-Skit Theater created by Twilight Scribe. Only this layout will be different, where each character will be assigned a text formant and I will not change it. I will always post the text for the characters in each chapter, so don't worry about memorizing them.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tales of Vesperia, just my ideas.

Yuri will always be normal, _Estelle italic_, **Karol bold**, _Judith underlined and italic_, _**Rita bold and italic**_, Raven underlined, and _**Repede bold, underlined, and italic**_.

This skit is to be played after you see the 'Gald Skits', and Raven has missed hitting the enemy 200 times.

_**You crippled old man! –frustrated movement back and forth-**_

What? Wha'd I do this time darlin'?

_**You can't hit a monster two feet in front of you!**_

When they're that close I slice 'em with my knife.

_**Aaarrrrgh! I could do a better job than you. Give me that bow!**_

Its not MY fault. I'm not as young as I used to be.

_**-lunges at Raven-**_

-moves back and avoids Rita- Stop it! Its mine!

_**No, its mine**_!

Is your name on it?

_**Yes!**_

See I thought so—Wait, wha? These old ears aren't hearing right. Did you just 

say… -Surprised and picture enlarges and shrinks-

_**Yes!-lunges at Raven again and knocks him on his side and dashes off screen-**_

-On his side- Hey! Ow! Why does every one hate this old man? –sigh-

Author's Note: The Gald skit is the one where the party discusses Rita writing her name on all of the money, equipment, and even the gels. O_O;

Review Please!


	2. An Easier Way?

This skit is to be played after starting the Territory Marking side-quest for Repede, after the party acquires Ba'ul, and camping at least one time afterwards. Yuri is normal. Karol is in **bold**. Estelle is in _Italics_. Rita is _**bold and in Italics**_. Repede is in _**bold, underlined, and Italics. **_

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ah man! –sigh-**

What's the matter Captain Karol?

**-frustrated- We have been spending so much time and money on Repede's stupid challenge**. **–slowly swaying-**

_**-Whine-**_

Hey now boss, remember the guild rules.

**-sigh- I know. I'm not saying we should give up. There's just… You know, easier ways to go about it.**

Like what?

**Can't we just hold Repede over the edge of the Fiertia and fly around with Ba'ul? It would be so much quicker!**

_**-Angry Bark-**_

_**-Estelle and Rita- Ewwwwww!**_

_Then it would fall on people's heads!_

_**And in their water supply and fields too!**_

**Yeah….**

Though it would save money, and it can't be worse than acid rain.

_**-Every one is shocked and moves away from Yuri**_-


	3. Raven's Coat Part 1

This skit is to be played after Raven has been in the active battle party for 20 battles. Estelle is in _Italics. _Raven is underlined. Yuri is normal.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_Um, Mr. Raven?-determined look-_

Yah, Darlin'?

_You use a bow, right?-slowly inching closer-_

Yah, wha' about it?

_Where do you keep it out of battle?-picture flashes bigger then smaller-_

Ah, so ya want ta know the secrets of ol' Raven's coat? –sly grin-

_Yes please! And your quiver too! _

Right, right don't worry, I'll show you all that

_I can't wait –smile-_

-suspicous glare- I wouldn't wait for anything that old man has to show you, come one Estelle, I wouldn't want you getting too close to him, who knows what's in that coat! –walks off screen-

_-follows Yuri-_

-sigh-

-----------------------------------------

Author's note: I'm still not sure what to do for each individual picture that shows emotion in each skit…or how to put how they move… Feel free to place any suggestions! =)


	4. Let Them Eat Cake

Yey, Thursday at last! I'm so happy; I've been out of school for three days now due to ice. I think I will update in three chapter intervals every Thursday, (as stated in the summary) at least while I still have a lot of ideas. Anyway, here you go!

This would play after Yuri learns the recipe for cake. Yuri is normal. **Karol is bold**. _**Rita is bold and italicized**_. _Estelle is italicized_. Raven is underlined.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, every one is finished with dinner. Now we can have dessert!**

_Yey! What does every one want?_

_**I've been craving Yuri's pudding for a while now.**_

Why mine?

_**Well I… -flustered-**_

Don't keep the ladies waitin', Mr. Chef.

Yeah, whatever. I've been wanting to try something new anyway. –leaves-

_-Inches closer to Rita- Wait, Rita...-determined and slightly upset- do you like Yuri?_

_**-Angry- Of course not! I just like pudding. **_

**-Sigh- She's got a sweet tooth the size of Weccea! **

Keep eatin' sweets and you won't be able to fit into your stockings, Missy. 

_**-Angry- Are you calling me fat?**_

'Course not! Just the opposite. 

_**Rita …**_

–enters- I'm done.

-Everyone- …

**Yuri, what is this?**

_**Yeah, where is my pudding?**_

Well we had the ingredients for cake, so I decided to make that instead.

**Yuri, we wanted pudding…**

Sorry, sorry. I'll make it tomorrow.

-moves closer to Yuri- … -munch munch munch-

_That's not the point, Yuri._

_**Yeah, you let us down; I was looking forward to it and everything.**_

Hey, quit complainin'. This cake is really good!

Hey, you're yelling at me and you haven't even tried it yet.

_**-Estelle, Karol, Rita- … -munch munch munch-**_

**-Surprised- This IS really good!**

_Good job, Yuri!_

There, you see.

_**I still wanted pudding. **_

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Review please! Don't be afraid to send in any ideas.


	5. Revenge?

This skit is to be played on the ghost ship after every one has rejoined. Yuri is normal. _Estelle is in italics_. **Karol is bold.** Raven is underlined. _Judith is italicized and underlined._

--------------------------------

**Hey Rita… *approaches Rita slowly***

_**AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *dashes away***_

***surprised* Woah… did I scare you? *Happy***

_**N-no! *angry***_

-Enters- What's wrong? I heard a scream.

**I scared Rita! –picture enlarges and shrinks for emphasis-**

N-no that's not---

Way to go Karol! –happy-

_**Wh-what? –frustrated-**_

-enters- What's goin' on over here?

_-enters-_

**I scared Rita! –picture enlarges then shrinks for emphasis-**

Ha ha! I always knew you could! –happy-

_**Tch. That is SO not what happened.**_

_But Rita, I heard you too. _

_**Not you too, Estelle! **_

_-enters from behind Rita and sneaks up on her- ..Boo!_

_**AHHHHHHH –runs away-**_

_That wasn't so hard._

…**Thanks Judy… -frustrated and sad-**

-----------------------------------------------------------

Please review and send in any ideas, no matter how random.


	6. Cover Art

Wow, a skit with Judith. I don't seem to be writing many of these. Sorry, I'll be better!

This skit is not to be played in the game, but is about the making of the game, or more specifically the making of the cover art. It is to be played only in the skit player in Nam Cobanda Island, after the hot-spring scene. Yuri is normal. Raven is underlined. Karol is **bold**. Judith is _underlined and in Italics_. Flynn is **bold and underlined. **_**Repede is bold underlined and in Italics. **_

----------------------------------------

-angry and shaking- Why is Flynn on the cover!? He's not even a playable character! 

**-flustered- Fan service?**

_-frustrated- If that were the case, then I would be on the cover._

-shocked and starts to tilt back and forth- And now you're in this skit, what is this blasphemy?

**-sigh- Nobody loves me..**

_**Woof… **_

**Sorry, but you guys were enjoying your time at the hot springs when the offer came up. Yuri and I were the only ones to show for the photo-shoot. **

_So that's where he went._

-wonders in- Hey guys what's going on? Oh Hi Flynn, wait why are you in a skit?

-Everyone else- …

-------------------------------

Review please! Also, send in any ideas while you're at it.


	7. Just a Dog

Thursday once again, time to update. Thank you to all of you that reviewed, tons of cookies to each one of you. And thanks for the suggestion. I'll come up with something! Honestly, I have about 650 hits and 6 reviews. You would think out of that amount of people at least more would…have the time. *sigh*

This skit is to be played after the player stays in a town for more than 10 minutes after Judith joins the party. _Estelle is italicized._ _**Repede is bolded, underlined and italicized.**_ Yuri is normal. _**Rita is bold and italicized**_. _Judith is underlined and italicized._ **Karol is bold.**

-------------------------------------

_Repede, I want to thank you so much for all you've done. _

_**-Wonders off-**_

_You're one of the most amazing fighters._

-Enters, looking confused- Hey Estelle, where's Repede?

_-Confused- What? He was… where'd he go?_

Repede! Repede!

**-Enters, confused- What are you doing?**

_-Panicking- Oh no! We lost Repede!_

Calm down, he's around her somewhere.

-Karol, Yuri and Estelle- Repede! Repede!

-Rita and Judith enter-

_What's the matter?_

_-Still panicking- We can't find Repede!_

_-Looking up- oh, I just saw him chasing after a cat. _

_**-Amazed- huh, I guess he really is just a normal dog after all. **_

----------------------------------

Read and review please!


	8. Love?

This skit is to be played after Mt. Temza. **Karol is in bold**. _**Rita is bolded and italicized**_. _Estelle is italicized_. Raven is underlined. _Judith is underlined and italicized_. Yuri is normal.

---------------------------------------

…**Nan… -sigh-**

_**Tch, what's so good about Nan anyway? She's a stuck-up brat. –angry/annoyed-**_

_You sound a little jealous._

_**-Flustered- What?**_

Ah, to be young and in love. –Contemplative- 

**What? Rita likes me?! –Shocked and upset-**

Even I don't have two girls fighting over me.

_**What?! He's just a kid! –Angry-**_

_Oh, how will you ever choose Karol? Remember a woman's heart is a delicate thing; you'll have to let her down gently. –Fully enjoying herself-_

_**Why does no one listen to me?!**_

-------------------------------------------------------

Review and don't forget to send in any ideas. Any are welcome, any at all.


	9. Whip e'm Good

This skit is to be played after Estelle joins back in part 2. _**Rita is in bold and italics**_. **Karol is bolded**. Yuri is normal. _Estelle is in italics_. Raven is underlined.

--------------------------------------------

_**-Rita is chasing Karol all over the screen-**_

_**You little twerp! You're going to get it this time!**_

**Help! Some one help! Yuri**!

-wonders in- Place nice together kids. –wonders off-

**Help! Estelle!**

_-wonders in- Oh, it looks like you're having fun. –wonders out-_

_**Get back here! Hold still!**_

**Raven!**

-wonders in- Don't you think you ought ta wait 'till he's a little older?

_**Huh?**_

A boy his age can't appreciate bein' whipped by a lady.

… _**-shocked-**_

…**Huh?**

----------------------------------

Review please! Drop any ideas floating around in your brain right here!


	10. Matchmaker

This skit is to be played after Estelle rejoins the party in part 2. Yuri is normal. _Estelle italicized._ _**Rita is bold and italicized**_. **Karol is bold**. Raven is underlined. _Judith is underlined and italicized. _

-----------------------------------

Estelle! I'm so glad you're safe. After what that bastard did to you, I wasn't sure.

_I'm glad to be back and safe again._

-Estelle and Yuri leave-

_**-Karol and Rita enter-**_

**Look at those two. You can just tell how much Yuri cares for her.**

_**Yeah, but I think Estelle still has a crush on Flynn**_.

**Really?**

_**Yeah, you couldn't tell by the way she was running around looking for Flynn and the way she ran up and 'inspected' him every time we ran into him?**_

**-Thinks- Yeah, I guess you're right. **

_**But you can so tell Flynn wants more from Yuri than friendship.**_

**You don't mean…**

_**I do.**_

**-Shocked- ... –Recovers and thinks- What about Ioder?**

_**Yeah. The whole emperor crisis would have over if the council and the knights just married them together. **_

**Hey, you're right! I wonder why they didn't think of it.**

_**And then Sodia definitely has the hots for Flynn**_.

**Yeah, even I can tell that.**

-Enters- What about Raven? Where am I in your love mess?

_Yes. Where are we four placed?_

_**Rita and Karol -look at the both of them-**_

**Well you two—**

Whooo hooooo! –Jumps for joy-

_-Picture enlarges- I don't think that would work out too well. –Picture shrinks- What about you and Karol, Rita?_

**No way! I have Nan! –Runs off screen-**

_**He's only 12! That's disgusting! –Runs away-**_

-Inching closer to Judith-

_-Glares at him-_

-Winces then is sad-

------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Sorry, only two skits today. Please don't be offended by any of the pairings SPECULATED in this fic. It is purely for enjoyment, and more represents what the characters themselves think of the couples between their friends. Please review, and if you have any ideas don't be afraid to send them in!


	11. Hair Part 1

This skit is to be played in Heliord after you distract the guard, and if the player picked Yuri to be the knight. Yuri is normal. _Estelle is italicized_. **Karol is bold**. _**Rita is bold and italicized. **_

----------------------------------

**-Contemplative- Hey, Yuri…?**

What is it, Captain?

**I was just wondering…**

_**-Frustrated- Spit it out all ready, we don't have all day!**_

**-Determined- Why do you keep your hair so long?**

_**-Contemplative- Yeah, I was wondering that myself. And what's with the weird layers in the back.**_

Well, when I tried to join the knights a while back… They .. –Mumble-

_**-Smirk- What was that? I couldn't hear you.**_

-Upset- I said one of the requirements for being a knight is having hair above your ears.

_-Confused- What about Alexei?_

He's the commandant.

**So?**

-Frustrated- They're much more lenient with the higher ups, and he's the one who enforces that rule the most.

_**So he doesn't want any one with longer hair than his around… I see.**_

-Everyone- …

**-Somewhat embarrassed to ask- So, you …um quit because you couldn't keep your hair long?**

Yeah, they were just too high strung.

_But what about Flynn—isn't his hair is below his ears?_

-Smirk- you should have seen him when it was shorter. It was hysterical; it was the only way to make him shut up about my uniform.

_You looked good in that uniform._

_**Whatever, so why is it grown out now?**_

After I quit they stopped enforcing it as much.

_Yes, but that doesn't explain your hair cut, Yuri. _

It's not important, really.

**-Determined- I still wanna know!**

All right, all right! In an attempt to stop me from quitting, Flynn attacked me with scissors while I was sleeping.

-Estelle, Karol, Rita- -Shocked-

-Sarcastic- Luckily, I woke up in time and he only cut part of it. It grew back a little and looked like it is now. I just never got around to fixing it.

_Wow, I didn't know Flynn was that desperate to keep you in the knights, Yuri._

….-gives her a weird look-

---------------------------------------------

Read and review please!


	12. Hair Part 2

**----Spoilers---**

This skit is to be played after you get Raven's Imperial Knight Captain title. **Karol is in bold.** Raven is underlined. _**Repede is bold underlined and italicized**_. Yuri is normal.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**-Contemplative- Raven, I was wondering… **

Yeah, kid?

**How do you get your hair to go from being so bushy to straight when you're wearing your knight's uniform?**

Well you see—

Repede licks it.

**-Shocked-**

Huh? –Shocked-

Every night he has Repede lick it so it stays bushy and people don't recognize him.

**-Inches away from them- That's gross!**

-Depressed- It's not nice to be spreading mean rumors about someone!

You're right.

-Smirk-

I'm sorry Repede.

_**-Whine-**_

-Horrified- Gak!

--------------------------------------------------

Now that I have 12 chapters, I will be updating only one each Thursday.

Review, and feel free to offer any and all suggestions.


	13. To Aer is Human

Play the second time you are in the Blade Drifts of Zopheir, but before you reach your destination. _**Rita is bold and italicized**_, Raven underlined, **Karol bold**, _Judith italicized and underlined_, Yuri normal, and _Estelle is italicized_.

--------------------------------------------------------

_**-Sigh, depressed- We could find a way to save the world or put it in even more danger. I really hope I'm right about this. **_

_You are. I've never seen you doubting your intelligence before, Rita. We will save everyone!_

_**I wish I could be a sure as you.**_

Don' worry Miss Genius Mage, just remember if you mess up: to 'Aer' is human. 

**-upset- Raven, you're awful! **

-side glare- Really, you don't have to be so 'Aer'ogant towards people's feelings.

_-upset- Yuri, not you too! _

_-side glare- You two should really watch how you're influencing the 'Aer' to the throne._

_**This isn't a laughing matter.**_

_-contemplative, then smiling- Let them have their fun, Rita. You don't have to put on 'Aer's all the time. _

Yeah, now yer gettin' it!

**-contemplative- This is kinda fun. –smiling- Hey Raven you dropped an 'Aer'row.**

Huh? Really?

_**-big picture- YOU'RE ALL 'AER' HEADS! -shrinks/ shocked, angry-**_

---------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed the puns! In case anyone didn't know 'to put on airs' means act stuck up and better than everyone else, and in Rita's case smarter and more along the lines of 'anti- nonsense'. I'm thinking about updating another day, either Monday or Sunday. Please send in any preferences, and Darkmage4357 I have your suggestion typed out. It is going to be the first chapter I'll post on the new day.


	14. Blastia Promblems

This would play sometime after Raven joins the party, but before Myrozo. Yuri is normal, _Estelle italic_, _**Rita bold and italic,**_Raven underlined, and **Karol bold.**

------------------------------------------------------------

_-contemplative- I just thought of something._

What is it Estelle?

_You and I have our blastia on our wrists…_

Uh huh.

_Rita has hers on her neck…_

_**Uh huh.**_

_Karol keeps his on his bag…_

**Yeah and?**

_Raven, where do you keep yours?_

Well, if you really want to know. -Scoots closer to Estelle- Allow me to show you later tonight- 

_**-Attacks Raven- Pervert! **_

Not with the whip!

_**-angry- URGH! –Attacks again-**_

AHHHH! …ow…-falls over-

--------------------------------------------

Review please, and feel free to send any ideas my way as well. It's not fair that my competition gets all of the reviews. _ So sorry about not updating the promised chapter! That WILL be the next one… I came across a little problem on my computer and can't find it anywhere! But I WILL update it eventually!


	15. Old Man Love

Play after a battle where Karol used an item on Raven before Myorzo. Raven is underlined, _Estelle italicized_, **Karol bold**, _**Rita bold and italicized**_, Yuri normal, and _Judith underlined and italicized_.

---------------------------------------------

**-Contemplative- Hey, Raven why do you say "Oh, I love you" when someone gives you an item in battle?**

Just makin' sure everyone feels appreciated.

-Annoyed- You could just say 'thank you.'

_-Defensive- Well if you were saved from the brink of death, wouldn't you love your savior?_

No, I'd feel grateful and all, but I wouldn't LOVE them.

-Serious expression- …

**-Shocked- Yeah, it's kinda creepy. **

-Cheerful- Awe, I'm not that creepy…am I?

Everyone: …

_Someone might take it the wrong way. _

-Smirk/ Inches towards Judith- What if it's not the 'wrong way.'

-Sigh- You just never learn.

-Confused- Wah?

**I'm outta here! –Leaves-**

_**Pervert! –Punches-**_

Ahhhhh! -Goes flying off screen-

_-Happily- Ouch, that must have hurt._

----------------------------------------------------

There you go Darkmage4357! I hope you enjoy it. …Now that I think about it, a lot of my skits end with Raven getting hurt…


	16. A New Punishment?

Play after Raven has been in ten battles in a row with all the women, and the blindfold has been synthesized but not equipped. Yuri is normal, **Karol bold**, and Raven underlined.

--------------------------------------

**What should we do about Raven; he's been in way too many battles lately. **

Yeah, and his eyes keep wandering off the enemy…so he keeps missing. Don't worry Captain; I synthesized a nice add-on for him. -smirks-

**??**

Hey old man!

-enters- Yeah?

I got something for you.

Awwwww, for me?

Yeah, now it's a surprise, so you have to close your eyes.

-smirk- Yuri! Not in front of the children. 

Shut up. -Moves over- Now open.

…Hey! I can't see. 

**A blindfold?**

-picture shakes- Someone take this thing off me!

**Hahahaha!**

-Wanders around the stage looking for someone-

-Yuri and Karol move out of his way-

This isn't funny anymore.

**That's what you get for staring!**

-calmly- Oh, look a monster is coming.

Seriously, I won't be able to hit anything.

Oh, so you mean you were just lying when you were bragging about your "awesome skills."

**Don't worry, Raven, it'll be just like any other battle, two thirds misses. **

-depressed- Ouch…

---------------------------------------------------

It's a little early, but oh well, close enough. For the night owls out there!

I don't really know what to call the skit area the stage/ screen…thing. If you have any suggestions please send them in.


	17. Hats

AN: This skit might be a bit funnier if you imagine the hat in a separate box.

Play after buying any hat and equipping it on Repede. Yuri is normal, _Estelle is italicized_ and _**Repede is bold italicized and underlined**_.

--------------------------------------

_-Happy- Repede!_

_**Woof.**_

_I have a surprise for you._

_**Woof?**_

_-Moves over to Repede- There, your very own hat. You look so cute!_

_**Woof!! –picture shakes-**_

_Oh no! It fell off –picture moves down the screen to implicate she is picking up the hat- Here! I'll put it back on for you! –moves over to him again- Tee hee!_

_**-Runs over to Yuri- Arooooooooo!**_

_Repede! -Wonders around one side of the screen- Where did you go!_

Repede? …Why did you have a hat on?

_**Woof. -big picture-**_

Here, let me get that off you. -moves over-

_-goes over to them- No wait, leave it on…! _

_**Aroooooooo! -runs away-**_

Now I see why he doesn't like you that much.

------------------------------------------

It's snowing in March…the world is screwed up, but nothing can stop you from reviewing! Raven's Coat part 2 coming soon.


	18. The After Life

AN: Spring break, yes! More writing time!

Play after Zagi falls of the platform in Tarqaron. _Judith is italicized and underlined_**, Karol bold**, Raven underlined_**, Rita bold and italicized**_, _Estelle italicized_, and Yuri normal.

-----------------------------------------------------

-Sigh of relief- Finally, I'm free.

_That's not very nice._

-Defensive- Well I don't want to be chased around by him for the rest of my life.

-Sad- _So, that was the only way to make him stop…_

**I'm sure he's better off where he is now.**

Yeah, he's probably been reborn as a little kid, elsewhere. 

Probably still chasing after something.

**-Excited- And he still has a prosthetic arm, only this time his leg is too!**

_Oh! This is fun… Hmm I see him in a long red coat with a blond braid. _

_**Yeah, and he travels with a big suit of armor. **_

-Everyone but Rita- ... –give her a weird look-

_**-Flustered- Ugh… -angry- Whatever, this is stupid.**_

---------------------------------------------------

In case you don't know who I'm referencing, it's Edward Elric from Full Metal Alchemist. Vic Mignogna, the voice actor for Zagi, does Ed's voice as well. I just could not pass up the opportunity presented to me on a silver platter. Also, just incase you are delusional, I do not own FMA.

Review please and thank you!


	19. Raven's Coat Part 2

Play after Raven uses 5 items in one battle. Raven is underlined, _**Rita is bold and italicized**_, **Karol is bold**, _Estelle is italicized_, and Yuri is normal.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**-Surprised- Wow Raven, how many items do you have?**

Wha' do ya mean?

_You just pulled all of those gels out of nowhere!_

Nah, I got 'um from my coat. 

Just how much stuff do you have in there?

Only a few of this and a couple of that. –smirk- I would want to ruin the surprise now would I?

_**Have you been stealing from the item bag, old man?**_

Now why would I want to do a thing like that?

-shrugs- To 'keep the suspense' of your coat.

**Woa, your stealing from us? I think your trustworthiness has gone down a few points. **

-Shocked- Now see here…!


	20. Raven's Coat Part 3

Play after 5 battles where Raven is chased around the field by monsters, spend more than half of the battle running away from them, and out of orange gels. Raven is underlined, **Karol is bold**, Yuri is normal, _**Rita is bold and italicized**_, and _Estelle is italicized_.

-----------------------------------------------------

-Pant- What did this old man do to deserve this?

_**You stole gels. **_

**Yeah, did you steal anymore items from us, Raven?**

I never stole any in the first place, you just accused me!

Did you take a dark bottle old man?

I never took anything.

_-Enters- Yuri, what happened to the all of the orange gels?_

_**Old man! I bet you stole those gels and dark bottle**_.

**But then it broke.**

_And that's why the monsters have been chasing him? Interesting._

No, Judy darlin' it's not like that. I haven't-

_**Save it old man.**_

It's Karma

-Serious- Karma eh? It seems to bite me in the butt quite often. 


	21. Raven's Coat Part 4

Play after seeing Raven's Coat parts 1-3, had Raven use a life bottle on Rita in one of the last 10 battles and have a full stock of battle usable items (ie gels and status effect bottles). _Judith is italicized and underlined_, **Karol is bold**, _**Rita is bold and italicized**_, Raven is underlined, Yuri is normal, and _Estelle is italicized_.

-----------------------------------------------

It seems you have stopped stealing our items.

I try to help you in battle and this is the thanks I get?

_**Well that doesn't make up for your crime.**_

So, that's how it is huh? Well, that's the last time I use a life bottle on you, little missy. 

_**Big deal. It's not like anyone else won't revive me. **_

They won't if you keep up that attitude. 

_**Humph**_.

**A-anyway… I was going to ask you something…**

Oh? Your curious about little ol' me?

_**Shut up.**_

**Maybe I shouldn't ask…but about your coat-**

-Suspious- What about my coat?

**Why do you wear a pink coat?**

-Shocked- First off, it's not pink, it's magenta. And second, the ladies love a man in pink. 

You always wear it open, even in the cold.

Like you're one to talk. At least I'm not exposin' my chest. 

_**Who would want to see your wrinkly old man flesh?**_

Tch, at least I'm not wearing a flasher coat.

-Shocked- …

_Flasher?_

**Coat?**

_Oh, my._

_**That's just sickening.**_

No, it's not like that-

_**I find that hard to believe.**_

-Sad- You broke the heart of this old man. –Whispers- I really like this coat. 


	22. Fighters Vs Healers: Defense

Play after Estelle has mastered the skill defense 4 and has fought in at least 5 battles with it equipped. _**Rita is bold and italicized**__, Estelle italicized_, Yuri normal, Raven underlined, **Karol bold**, and _Judith underlined and italicized_.

------------------------------------------------------------

_-Happy- Yey, hardly anyone is hurting me! I've grown so strong._

I've been wondering why you're been on the front lines more often lately.

**-Angry- How come you get more defense than the rest of us? We're the fighters we need it more!**

_I-I'm sorry Karol. It's a skill._

**So why can't you lend us the weapon you learned it from? **

Yeah really, that would be so much easier than hunting down monsters for items and then spending tons of money synthesing new weapons for all of us.

_But you don't know who to use it._

It's a sword right? I could use it.

_**-Smug- You can't. **_

**Why not?**

_**We can't equip each other's weapons.**_

I can equip some of Estelle's swords.

_**You're a special case, since you both use a sword, but you can't equip all of Estelle's swords.**_

_You're right!_

_**Of Corse I'm right. Anyway for example, no one else but Judith would have any use for a skill enabling an extra aerial attack.**_

_True, since I am the only one who jumps to attack an enemy._

**Hey Rita, how do you know so much about all this?**

_**That's easy, I-**_

-Enters- Hey, has anyone seen my bow?

_**-sad- -Tried to. **_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm back; if you want to know more about my trip find The-Couch-Guild at Deviant Art dot com. There you will also see my awesome birthday cake.

Please review and send in any ideas!


	23. Time Thief

Play after Raven learns Stop Flow and uses it at least 5 times. _Estelle is italicized_, _**Rita is bold and italicized**_, **Karol is bold**, Raven is underlined, _Judith is underlined and italicized_, and Yuri is normal.

---------------------------------------

Did you see me? That was awesome! 

_You now have the power to…control time? _

-Smirk- Yeah, pretty cool, huh?

All girls: -look nervous-

_-To Rita, nervous - Do you think he could stop time, and…_

_**-Angry- Why that-!**_

Hey, what are you whisperin' about over there?

_**Pervert!**_

What did I do now?

_**You-! Why do you have that spell and not me? –Punches-**_

-Fallen over- It's not my fault!

_**I'm more trustworthy of a powerful spell like that!**_

-Upright again- Wait, are you sayin' you don't trust me?

_Not after that stunt you pulled in Baticon._

…You'd think that proved my loyalty. 

_**-Smug- See, -Upset- so why can't I learn it?**_

**I'd rather trust Raven with that than you, Rita.**

_**-Moves over and smacks Karol- What was that?**_

**Ow, hey! At least he won't go around hitting people while they can't move!**

_She wouldn't do that. _

Yeah and how would you know?

_The cries of pain are too satisfactory._

Everyone: …

It doesn't matter.

Everyone but Raven: ?

It only works on our enemy.

-smug/ big picture- 

-----------------------------------------

Yeah, I still don't have my laptop. They are just today getting to work on it, so depending on the diagnoses; I might get it back by next week. –Sigh- It's the fanfiction curse. Almost everyone with a long story has problems with their laptop, hurt themselves or other problems.

And a special thanks to all of you who have reviewed. Thanks a lot; reviews are an author's fuel for a story. You don't truly understand that until you have a story of your own. Then those who have offered requests, thanks and don't worry I'm working on them.

This fanfic is sponsored by The Couch Guild. Please check out our Deviant Art account, but leave a review before doing so!


	24. Cravings

Play after viewing the skit where Rita says she stays up at night craving gels. _**Rita is bold and italicized,**_ **Karol is bold**, Raven is underlined, and Yuri is normal. (Is an action by one or more person)

-----------------------------------------------------------------

**-Whispering to himself- They would never know the difference. –Exit-**

_**-Elsewhere- I'm so tired… But I need them! They are calling to me, saying "Eat me, EAT ME!" –Exits-**_

(Bump into each other)

**Ow**

_**Ouch, who-KID!**_

**Ah! Rita. What are you doing up?**

_**I could ask the same of you.**_

**W-well, I was just…you know… And you?**

_**It doesn't matter now that I caught you slinking around at night!**_

**I wasn't slinking! I was just getting something from the item bag.**

_**And what was it, a couple of dark bottles to draw the monsters to us while we're sleeping??**_

**What? No! I would never do that. **

_**Then what were you doing?**_

**I was just getting a few apple gels!**

_**AH HA! I found our gel thief. **_

-Enters- What's going on over here!? Why are you screaming at 2 in the morning?

_**I found out where all of our gels have been disappearing to. **_

Good for you. I'm going back to bed.

_**But Yuri, don't you care?**_

Not really. You both have been sneaking gels for a while now.

**-Shocked- Rita, you steal gels too?**

_**-Flustered- Wha-what!? How did you, I mean…**_

Now, no more screaming. G'night. –Exits-

**Wow, I feel a lot better now. **

_**Sh-shut up!**_

-Calls from elsewhere- Quiet you lovebirds, the elderly need their sleep!

Rita and Karol: -Shocked- L-lovebirds?!

----------------------------------------------------

Sorry about the late update, but I wanted to type this on my own laptop, which just arrived today! Once again the implied paring is just how the characters see each other, it's meant to be laughed at and not offend anyone.

Review please.


	25. When You Are Out Of Items

Play when Raven is KOed after a battle, don't have any life bottles, and Estelle has less than 4 TP. _Estelle is italicized_, Raven is underlined, _**Rita is bold and italicized**_, **Karol is bold**, _Judith is underlined and italicized_, and Yuri is normal.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Lying on the ground sideways-

_Oh no, Raven! –Moves over to him- Revive. Aaaah! I'm out of TP!!!!! –Moves around in a panic- …_

Woa, Estelle! –Walks over and shakes her- Calm down, we'll just use a life bottle.

_**Do we even have to revive him? We finally get a moment of peace. Can't we just pick his pockets and sell his body? Then we would have more money.**_

_-Look of horror- Um, Rita…_

**-Shocked- Um…uh…**

Nah, I don't feel like carrying his body all the way back to a town. Unless someone is volunteering…?

_I don't really want to. _

Humph, fine.

…!

_What is it Yuri?_

We're out of life bottles too.

_Ahhhhhhh! No. –Saddened- I-I've failed…_

_**-Face softens- Estelle…it's not your fault the old man did something stupid.**_

_Well, who wants to carry him?_

Everyone: Not me.

**Hey, what's in a life bottle anyway? **

_I don't know._

_**-Sad- Me neither.**_

_I'm afraid I don't know either._

-Thinking- It's really cold.

**And wet.**

_**Well duh, it has to be wet or we couldn't splash it on you.**_

_So it's cold and wet-_

_Water!_

Everyone: -Stares at Estelle- …

_W-well it's the only think I could think of that's cold and wet._

So you're saying-

_Maybe…_

_**-Angry- You're saying that we spent thousands of gald on freezing water!?**_

**So if Rita just casts splash then-**

_He should wake up._

_**-Large picture- Grant them thy undefiled purity! Splash!**_

–Splutters, gets up- Hey, what was that for!? It's rude to wake an old man from his nap.

**-Shocked- I-it worked.**

Wha?

I'm impressed.

_Wow Rita, that's amazing!_

Mind filling me in here, and why am I soaking wet?

_Estelle ran out of TP, and we are out of life bottles so Rita casted Splash on you._

-Skeptical- And that worked?

**Yeah, since we figured out life bottles are only really cold water**.

Now that you mention it I'm freezing! –Sneezes- Why couldn't Estelle just have eaten' an orange gel and casted revive?

Everyone but Raven: …

_**Shut up! You should be grateful; we weren't going to revive you but no one wanted to carry your body.**_

Ouch, that's mean. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------

I've been told my lines separating the author's notes from my chapter have not registering on this site. So, I'm trying something a bit different. If it's still not showing up, then please tell me.

About this skit: how do they use life bottles anyway? I would imagine it would be next to impossible to pour liquid down an unconscious person's throat in the middle of a heated battle. The only logical conclusion I can come up with is: they dump it on their head. And what else wakes someone up more than a lot of really cold water dumped on them? Poor Raven. =D

Please press the big button. You know you want to.


	26. A Father?

Play in Halure after the Blade drifts of Zopheir, after leaving Raven behind to look after Karol, but before re-entering the inn, IF you have gotten the Compact of Remembrance. Yuri is normal, _**Rita bold and italicized**_, _Judith underlined and italicized_,

_**-Frustrated- Stupid old man. Staying behind and resting**_

You could have stayed too.

_He obviously cares a lot for Karol._

-Jokingly- Yeah, if I didn't know better I would think he was his father.

_**-Surprised-...you don't think…**_

_It's possible_

-Skeptical- Maybe with his lady friend...

_**But she didn't love him back**_

-Everyone- ...

_Maybe she didn't realize she didn't love him until after?_

-Yuri and Rita are shocked-

-Recovers and is amused- It could have happened.

_**-Frustrated, enlarged picture- Nah, no way... Not that old man.**_

Plot twist! It could happen…this seems very familiar (cough-symphoina-cough)

Lloyd: Hey, no stealing!

Kratos: -facepalm- …

Wow, I've been favoring Raven lately…


	27. Blastia Names

Play after seeing all 4 of the scenes where Rita names the blastia and examining the one in Aurnion.

_**Rita is bold and italicized**_, Raven is underlined, _Judith is underlined and italicized_, **Karol is bold**, _Estelle is italicized_, and Yuri is normal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey Rita, you keep naming all the blastia we come across. **

_**-Angry/ embarrassed- …So! They-**_

Yeah, yeah they're like yer brothers and sisters. We know.

I just realized something…

_What is it Yuri?_

-Smirk- What's the name of your blastia, Old Man?

Uh…__

_It seems Rita hasn't named it yet._

_Oh! What are you going to name it, Rita?_

_**...**_

-Excited- An awesome name to match the owner! 

Yeah right.

-Whining- Awwwwww. You have no respect for your elders.

…_**Lorelei…**_

**Isn't that a girl's name?**

-Smirk- So my blastia is a gal…

_**No! He's a guy.**_

With a girly name.

-Sigh-

_**-Annoyed- Humph, Well then you name him.**_

**OK! Jose Gregorio Antonio Lopez de Santa Ana-**

_**-Smacks- No. **_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Another conspiracy theory! Lorelei from Tales of the Abyss is actually Raven.

Jose Gregorio Antonio Lopez de Santa Ana… (Add several more Spanish male names) is actually the name of my friend's "child." So the credit goes to him for the silly name; it's definitely silly enough for Karol to come up with. Thanks if you ever end up reading this.

Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and stalkers alerts! They have made me very happy, remember, I also take requests. So keep um coming! ..please?


	28. Old Men Are All The Same

Play when in the Blade Drifts of Zopheir for the second time. Raven is underlined, _Estelle is italicized_, _**Rita is bold and italicized**_, **Karol is bold**, _Judith is underlined and italicized_, and Yuri is normal.

---------------------------------------

Achoo! –Shivers- Damn it! Why does it have to be so cold?

I couldn't agree more. Achoo! 

_Wow, you're worked up, Yuri._

_**You weren't this bad the last time we were here. And it's just as cold!**_

-Defensive- I just wasn't paying attention last time…

-Smirk- He was too worried about his little princess to notice.

_-Blush- Wha-What?_

Shut up old man, don't forget it's was all your fault.

-Sad- Y-yeah, I know…

_**But still! You didn't complain this much when we went to that stupid desert. **_

You and Karol were doing all the complaining for us. I didn't need to help.

-Angry- Gurrrrrrrrrrr-

_Maybe it's an old men thing._

Everyone: Huh?

_What do you mean, Judith?_

_Yuri and Raven are the oldest here, and they both hate the cold but don't mind the heat as much._

I'm not old.

**That must be it!**

Hey, 21 isn't old.

_**Makes since to me.**_

_So older people like the heat more than the cold…I get it!_

Will no one listen to me?

Welcome to the Old Foggy Club.

Shut up old man.

--------------------------------

Thanks to xXWingedDemonAngelXx for the suggestion. I'm rather pleased how this turned out, and I hope you are too.

Keep the reviews and suggestions coming!


	29. Family Matters

Play anytime after seeing the skit about Raven's hot springs outfit. _**Rita is italicized and bold**_, _Judith is underlined and italicized_, _Estelle is italicized_, Raven is underlined, **Karol is bold**, and Yuri is normal.

------------------------------------------

**-Big Picture- Yeah, Brave Vesperia!**

-Big Picture- Yeah!

-Big Picture- Yeah! –Shrinks/ giggles- We're just one big happy family.

**Yeah, Judith, you would be the big sister.**

_And Estelle would be my little sister._

-Smirk- Karol and Rita would be the younger siblings who always argue.

Karol and Rita: Hey! –Glare at each other-

_-Happy- Then Raven and Yuri would be the parents of our family._

I'd have to be the father, there's no mistaking my manly musk! 

_**You mean smell.**_

Hey! 

Wait a minute, that would mean I…OH HELL NO!

----------------------------

Just a short one this time. Did anyone notice how much italicizing Estelle's speech fits her character? I mean you put book titles and stuff like that in italics and she loves books. Wow, I just realized that. Anyway…

Thank you everyone who takes the time to send a nice review. They all make me so happy! Special thanks to those who send requests.


	30. There's A Storm Brewing

Play after a battle where Raven has used a wind spell and Rita has learned all of her spells. _**Rita is bold and italicized**_, _Estelle is italicized_, Raven is underlined, _Judith is underlined and italicized_, **Karol is bold**, and Yuri is normal.

------------------------------------------------------

_Rita, I've been wondering…_

_**Yeah?**_

_Why don't you have any wind spells?_

_**-Frustrated- I…I-**_

**For that matter, why is it the only spell type you have, Raven?**

I bet he only learned it to blow up ladies' skirts.

-Dreamy- Oh, yeah. Especially when they're really short, you can see every- I mean no! –Upset- That's a horrible thing to say. Besides, the dresses at the castle are way too long, you can't see anything. 

_-Shocked/ upset/ gasp- You mean you actually tried!?_

Wow old man.

_**-Sad- What has magic come to? To be learned for such…such…PERVERTED reasons? –Angry/ Scooting closer to Raven-**_

-Scooting away- No! It's not like that, I swear!

_**FIRE BALL!**_

AHHHHHH! –Runs-

_**I'll beat those spells out of you if it's the last thing I ever do! –Runs after him-**_

What do you think she is more upset over, the fact she can't cast wind spells and he can, or the old man being the old man?

_Hummmm…Definitely the first one. _

**-Scared- Y-yeah.**

--------------------------------------------

I hope you had a happy Monday, and if not then I hope this cheered you up a bit.

Review please!


	31. Letting The Cat Out Of The Bag

Play after performing Karol's over limit at least once. _Estelle is italicized_, _Judith italicized and underlined_, Yuri normal, **Karol bold**, Raven underlined, and _**Rita italicized and bold**_.

_Karol, I didn't know how much stuff you carried around with you in your bag._

It must be heavy.

**-flustered- Y-yeah well, you kinda get used to it after a while.**

Just how long have you been carrin' that thing?

**Ummmm….**

_**-Upset- How much junk do you honestly need to lug around? **_

**I have my sword, hammer, axe-**

_**And how the hell can it all fit?**_

**When I was little-**

_**You still are!**_

_-Calmly- Don't forget, you are too, Rita._

_**-flustered- Shut up!**_

**A-anyway, I met a lady who flew with an umbrella.**

-surprised- An umbrella?

_-amazed- Oh wow!_

_**Is that even possible?**_

**-Defensibly- She could do it! Anyway, she had a never ending bag.**

_**Ok, now that's not possible**_.

_-Excited- And she gave it to you Karol?_

**-still flustered- Not exactly.**

_She taught you how to make one, correct?_

**Kinda…**

-Everyone is shocked-

_Wow! Can you teach me?!_

_**Show me this 'trick.'**_

That's pretty amazin', kid.

You're just full of surprises.

**-flustered- Uh, thanks guys.**

-----------------------------------------

Finally, something not about Raven, I mean… This idea came from one of my friends, tree, so thanks! It has been brought to my attention that my lines for some of the pervious chapters have not been showing up, I spent about an hour Tuesday night fixing the lines in those chapters, so hopefully they are easier to understand.

Thank you for all the kind support, it has really kept me going. Please send in more, I really need motivation right now…


	32. Tales of Raven?

Play after seeing the skit where Karol asks about everyone's hometown. Raven is underlined, _Estelle is italicized_, **Karol is bold**, Yuri is normal, _Judith is underlined and italicized_, and _**Rita is bold and italicized**_.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Hey Raven, you never did tell us where you're from. **

And it's got you curious now…right?

_Yes, very._

I've been wondering about that too.

_**Yeah.**_

Yes, in all my traveling with Ba'ul I have never seen another person who looks like you. 

_**Yeah, I mean with his dark skin…**_

_And bright blue eyes…_

Awwww, I'm flattered. That some youngans would be so interested in a boring old man like me. And those compliments-

_**Those weren't-**_

Maybe I should just write a book…"Tales of Raven." Now how does that sound?

**Kinda…**

_**Stupid**_

-Pout- Fine then, if yer just gunna insult my dream. Then I won't tell you a thing.

_Wait, Raven! I would love to hear your tale._

Finally, at least one person has some respect around here…

**So, are you gunna tell us?**

-Excited- Hold yer horses, -big picture- and prepare for the journey into Raven's past!

Just start already.

-In a mysterious story teller voice- I was found alone in the middle of the desert by a Nomad tribe. It was the Winter Solstice. They raised me as one of their own and taught me how to defend myself with a sword. I blended in nicely, since they all had dark skin. But none of them had eyes like mine; they said I had the eyes of the oasis in the sky…

Everyone: -Weird look-

It was part of their religion.

_But if you-_

-Serious- Don't worry; I am no longer worthy of such a thing.

Everyone: -Shocked-

-Story teller mode- Then one day when I was 16, we were camped about 2 miles away from the oasis we saw during our journey. I was sent to go fetch water, and since everyone else was busy setting up camp, I went alone. Little did I know that would be the last time I ever saw my friends and family. 

_-Gasp-_

**What happened next?**

-To Judith- Wow, the kids are really getting into this.

_-To Yuri- Estelle loves books, so it would only be natural to love a told story as well. I'm enjoying this small break as well._

-Intensely- Monsters attacked while I was away. My people were overpowered…and not a soul survived. 

_-Crying- I'm so sorry._

Ah, it's in the past. Nothing can change it now; don't worry about it. But, it only gets worse from here on out, maybe I should just stop here-

_**NO!**_

**I have to know what happens next.**

_-Sniffle- I always get emotional like this whenever I'm reading a story. –Determined- You can't just leave a story unfinished. That's the worst thing for an author to do! _(AN: You hear me people!?)

-Skeptical- Alright…-Story teller voice- I returned with the water and was met with a sight of friends and neighbors lying in the streets and being slaughtered by a vicious horde of monsters. See, normally monsters would have never dared to get so close, but we were trespassing on their land. They wanted it back, so they teamed up and… 

I was so scared. Terrified. So I ran. And ran, and ran. I ran all the way to Montaic. Only after I was there for a few days, it began to sink in: I was alone. I hated myself, I hated my cowardice. After a few days of wallowing in my hatred and pity, I made a decision. I decided I would get stronger. And I made a promise to myself, I never run away again, and then next time someone I cared about was in trouble I would do whatever I could to insure their safety. You could this promise would lead to my downfall…

I asked around the town, and soon learned the Empire was recruiting for the knights, so I joined.

_**That's a laugh. **_

Ah, good someone interrupted me. I was hoping that would happen. 

Why do you say that, old man?

Why, -smirk- it's the perfect stopping place!

Everyone: WHAT?

All this story telling is really wearing me down. Time for some sleep. 

--------------------------------------------------

Really, really, long one here. I wasn't planning on posting the rest of the stuff I made up, but if I get enough people wanting it...I'll put it up. So that means you actually have to click the little button if you want more story. Otherwise it's back to more humorous stuff. Just remember, one review can make a huge difference.


	33. Tales of Raven? Part 2

Play after seeing "Tales of Raven", and you just slept in an inn or tented on the world map. Raven is underlined, **Karol is bold**, _Estelle is italicized_, _Judith is underlined and italicized_, _**Rita is bold and italicized**_, and Yuri is normal.

----------------

**-Whining- Come on Raven, you slept. Now I want to hear the rest of your story.**

-Teasing- I don't know, it might affect the book sales. 

_-Puppy dog eyes- Please! _

Yeah really, come on old man. You got a break.

_**You can't just leave us hanging! **_

All right, all right. Just stop looking at me like that Estelle. Now where was I…?

_-Sad- Your people were attacked._

_**And you ran away like a weenie.**_

Awe, now that's just not nice. 

**-Excited- Then you joined the knights!**

Oh yeah. –Story teller voice- In the knights I was admired for my skill with the sword, and was quickly placed within a brigade. –bragging- They didn't even have to train me like most of the others, I only needed a few minor tweakings. 

Anyway, -story teller voice- -smile- My captain was the prettiest dame I've ever seen, and deadly with that bow of her's too. She's the one who taught me! Before I knew it, I was head over heels in love. 

_Awwwwwwww. How sweet._

-sad- But then the war broke out, and we were sent to the front lines. I was pretty good with the bow at this point, so I was in the back near my captain at almost all times. That kept me happy as a clam, but wasn't the best choice on the battle field. Since I was in love with her, I would do anything to insure her safety. She was pretty well know on the other side, since she was a sharp shooter and took out many people in their army. I know they would be itching to get at her. But our lines held…until one of the last battles. 

-Dramatic inhail-

**AND?! AND?!**

This time a warrior broke though the lines and ran straight towards her, bearing his sword to run her through. Without thinking I jumped in front of her just in time. The bugger was aiming for my stomach, but it was raining that day, and I slipped… She was saved, but unfortunately for me, I was run through the heart. 

_But how did you survive?_

_**Yeah, you should have been killed instantly. **_

-Mysteriously- I was.

Everyone: -shock-

_**Wha-what?**_

_How did you…?_

-Recovered- Ok, now I know he is lying.

-Smirk- If you would let me finish…

_-smirk- Oh yes, this is getting interesting. _

-Storyteller tone- I woke up on an operation table in the middle of a huge lab. 'Course I was scared out of my whits; even thought it was hell for a little while. Then in waltzed the commandant and he thanked me for saving the life of his sister, my captain. I was instantly joyful and glad she was ok, so I asked if I could see her. 

**And was she ok?**

_Yes, how was your love?_

-Pained- He only told me to follow him. He led me down a ton of twisting corridors, all the same steel color. It would be impossible to find my way out alone, but at that time, I really didn't care. I didn't even notice where he was leading me until we were inside the morgue. He brought me over to a bed and slid down the blanket. I was looking at my captain's, my love's lifeless body. 

_-Gasp- Oh no!_

I was in total shock, but still managed to her the commandant tell me how she died: Not more than 10 minutes after I died, another fighter slipped through the lines. She was so distraught over my death she didn't even notice until the person stabbed her from behind. Then he went on to tell me about how slow and painful her death of bleeding from the wound had been. 

_**-angry- That bastard! Ouhh I'd make him pay!**_

_-amused- It's not like you to get worked up this much, Rita._

Yeah, especially over the old man.

_**-frustrated- Tch! Doesn't matter! No one should through that.**_

-smirk- Well if the kiddies are getting too overwhelmed then—

**-shocked- NO**!! **You can't end it there!**

All right! All right! Sheesh, kids these days, now where was Ol' Raven…

-Story Teller like- Now by this point I was shaking with anger, anger at the unknown person, at the man who was telling me this, but most of all…myself. I had once again let down the person I cared about the most. I kept thinking if I had only been stronger, I could have protected her. If only I hadn't have been so weak as to die on her. Especially in the time she needed me the most. I kept weeping, and blaming myself, and thinking: if only, if only I had done this, if only I hadn't done that. I was a broken man. 

_-Sad look- Raven…_

-irritated- Then in my grief, the man who caused my pain began to comfort me. He told me why I had been brought back and not her. He told me how I could make up for her death. In that moment of sorrow I believed everything he told me. My life was now his. Whatever he asked of me, I did it. For 5 years I was his devoted slave, his willing puppet. But without a will. 

**Huh? What do you mean? **

-Irritated, but slightly happy- I'm getting' there! Now stop interuptin'!

_**Common all ready! What happened next?!**_

-Story Teller like- During that time I couldn't bring myself to lift a bow. I didn't deserve to. But, because of that my sword skills sky rocketed and I became a captain of my own brigade. By this time the insanity was getting to me, the only thing that kept me from running myself through and dying the same way my love did was the thought of death--true death and how I didn't deserve it. This was something I was told quite often by my 'master' to keep me from committing suicide. He told me I had to live and endure in order to repent, and by repent he meant doing whatever he told me to; whatever would help further his plans.

**And??**

Well, that's enough for today, ol' Raven is getting tired.

_**What? NO! You WILL finish the story.**_

All this reminiscing is tireing, and depressing. I need another break.

_20 minute power nap. _

Wha-?

Starting now. GO!

Ack! 

---------------

Four pages on Microsoft word, four pages! That's about twice the normal size. Sorry for the cliff hanger, but it was just getting too long. I'm once again updating for all of the night owls, hope you enjoy this about 16 hours early.

Please review, and thanks for the reviews about wanting the rest of the story. Your wish was granted.


	34. Tales of Raven? Part 3

Play after seeing "Tales of Raven" parts 1 & 2, and after tenting during the day and waking up to see it's still day. Raven is underlined, _**Rita is bold and italicized**_, _Estelle is italicized_, _Judith is underlined and italicized_, **Karol is bold**, and Yuri is normal.

---------------------

**-Calmly- Raven…Raven…-Screams- wake up! **

-Laying sideways- Gah! What!? -Jumps up, pulls out bow- What's wrong?

**Uhhhh…**

-Concerned- Are we under attack? 

…**No…**

Then what's wrong?

**Nothing.**

-Whining, puts away bow- Then why did you wake me up? 

What's going on over here?

_Karol. We told you not to wake him up._

**But-but, Estelle-!**

_That wasn't very nice, Karol._

_**Shut up, I want to hear the rest of the story too. But I didn't-**_

Awe, kindness from the genius mage?

_**-Angry- Shut up! Since we are all here now you can finish your story.**_

I thought you wanted me to 'shut up.'

_**-Smacks- Just tell it already.**_

_Rita, you need to ask nicely. Please, Raven._

All right, but only cause you asked nicely. –Story teller voice- And then I… -stops and thinks- Where am I anyway?

_-Sad- Right after you told us about how you could never die._

-Sad- Oh yeah…. It wasn't until a new recruit joined my brigade that I began to stop my self-loathing. He reminded me of myself when I first joined. Now, he wasn't the brightest star in the sky, but he had a good heart, and was very dedicated to knights. After a while I began to enjoy training him, and soon put him uncharged of training two new recruits under the title of lt. His enthusiasm reminded me of what it was like to live, and in a way, saved me from myself. I began to direct my anger towards the commandant and before I knew it I felt suffocated by him and his ambitions I was now against. __

_First step on the road of recovery!_

I decided to join the guilds as a way to forget myself for a little while. It was a great way to be away from the Empire, and to be where no one knew me. I was starting over, with a clean slate. I built another person inside of me out of the ashes of my former self. I was back to my original self before all of the horrible things happened, my old personality was able to come out at last. So, I chose a name and Joined Altosk. Now, I always had a knack for climbing high on the social ladder, and in a few years I was the right hand man of the Don. Corse, I just think he liked my darker personality I haven't been able to let loose before…But that's just me. 

**Wow…that's all it took?**

Don't go getting any weird ideas, Karol. This IS the old man.

Now I was living double lives, it was more tricky, but a hell lot more fun. –smirk- But then HE found out about me, and use my position in the guilds against me. In the mean time I learned to REALLY live again (through some long nights and a lot of alcohol, if you know what I mean –wink-) 

_**-Smack- Pervert!**_

Owwww! Oh how will I go on with such an injury?

_**How about before I hit you again? **_

Violent…He had me spy on all the guild affairs and report back to him. I didn't know what to do, and I really didn't wanna die again. So I just went along with it, as his ever faithful little pup. All was going according to plan, the council was going to put a naive little princess on the throne and control everything from behind the scenes, until something inspecting happened. 

-Smirk- She escaped.

Yep, because I had done something to displease the commandant he threw me in jail. Now I still wanted a little revenge so I let you out. He was even more pissed at that and made me chase after you guys. I was to make sure you didn't do anything too disruptive to his plans. And you went along your happy little adventure until the Don wanted to keep tabs on you too. So NOW I had to report to two different people in very high places at the opposite ends of the world and social status. So, here I am, a spy who is only here to make sure you don't do anythin' to screw up the plans of the big boys behind everything. –Smirk-

_**Yeah right.**_

**-Big eyed- Are you for real? That's awesome!**

Come on Karol, he's ovioulsy making it up. Can you really see HIM as a 'noble' knight? And a captain to boot.

Awww I'm hurt.

_I thought it was a lovely little tale._

_But Yuri, you were into it too._

-Defensive- So he's a good story teller, so what?

_**Ah, I've heard better.**_

So says the one who nearly threatened him to make him continue.

**But wouldn't it be awesome if it was true?**

_I have to say, I didn't expect such a long story from such a simply question._

Yeah, but I should have expected something like this.

What da yeh mean?

That you would go so far as to tell a sob stories to get ladies.

Then what would be the point in telling you kids?

…

_**As they say, old men are long winded.**_

Hey, you got what you asked for. Why did you want me to continue if you thought it was false?

Everyone: …

There you see-

_It's what Yuri said, you're a very good story teller._

-Blush- Why thank you darlin'! I could always tell you another story-

Everyone: NO!

_-Sad- If all of your stories are like that, one is all I can handle right now._

**Yeah…**

------------

Well there you have it folks, Raven's life. I hoped you enjoyed it. This skit was long, really, really long. In my little 9 cm by 14 cm journal, it took 13 pages including front and back. Please leave a review on your way out of the theater.

Random fangirl: What do you mean by a Raven's Tale about Yeager? Do you want me to add him in Raven's story or make a story told by him?


	35. A Bug?

Play on the world map after leaving Keiv Moc and after Judith has joined your party. **Karol is bold**, _Judith is italicized_, _**Rita is bold and italicized**_, _Estelle is italicized_, and Yuri is normal.

**AAHHH! WEAHHHHHHH!**

_**AHHH! –Smacks Karol-**_

**Owwww. Hey, what was that for?**

_**Humph, it's a reaction.**_

-Enters/ excited- What happened!? Are monsters attacking us?

_Is everyone all right?_

_**-Angry- Hell if I know. The kid just started screaming.**_

Karol?

**Uhhhhhh…**

_-Moves over to Karol- Is something wrong?_

**Sp…sp…**

Everyone: Sp?

_-Enters- Hey everyone, look what I found._

_**See what?**_

Wow, it's so small.

_It must still be a baby._

_Isn't he cute?_

**SPIDER!! -Runs away-**

-------------------------------

What did you think I was going to say? Get your minds out of the gutter. I just posted 3 really long skits so here is a refreshing short one. And…oh my god alert the media, Raven is nowhere to be seen in this skit.


	36. Protector' Raven

Play sometime on the world map after camping, and not staying in an inn for at least 3 dungeons. _Estelle is italicized_, _Judith is italicized and underlined_, **Karol is bold**, Yuri is normal, Raven is underlined, and _**Rita is bold and italicized**_.

-----------------------------------------------------

_-Sigh-_

_-Sigh-_

_**What's wrong with you two?**_

_It's just…we haven't stayed at an inn for a while and I just…_

_-Pout- I feel so dirty._

_Yeah…_

_**I saw a river a while back if you want to bathe. **_

_That sounds like a good idea. –Exits-_

_It does! Come on Rita. –Moves over to Rita and drags her across the screen-_

_**Wait! I don't-**_

Both: -Exit-

**-Enters- Hey, where did all the girls go?**

I heard Estelle say something about a bath.

**Oh.**

Both: …

**Hey, Yuri?**

Yeah?

**Where did Raven go? **

"-Screams are heard from off screen-"

Oh no, the girls! Come on Karol.

Karol and Yuri: -Exit-

-On his side knocked out-

_**-Pissed off- PERVERT! –Punches repeatedly- **_

_Rita, Stop! –Moves over to tend to Raven- You shouldn't have hit him that hard._

_**-Still pissed- Che! Estelle, you should be mad too!**_

Karol and Yuri: -Enter-

What's going on here? –Sees Raven- Oh.

-Groan- Rita, darlin' it wasn't like that, honest. I mean, who would come all the way down here just to look at your tiny-

_**-Punches- SHUT UP!**_

_Owww, I just came down here to protect you lovely ladies from the monsters. I was only thinkin' of your safety._

_**This area is still inside the barrier from the tent.**_

-Gets up- Uh….aheheheheh

_**-Looks at all the boys- Can't you men leave us alone for a half an hour?!**_

_-Off screen(still bathing) Calls out- Is something wrong?_

_**How can you not notice?**_

_Oh, I noticed before you did. _

_**-Angry- And you didn't tell us because…?**_

**-Scared- Ah…We'll be going now.**

-Grabs Raven- See, yeah. Don't worry; I'll keep my eye on him. Just enjoy your bath.

I'm not a little kid. 

Then don't act like one.

But-

Save it old man.

-------------------------------------

Sorry it's kind of late in the day…it's called end of the year when all the teachers realize they are running out of time and give out a lot of homework. –Sigh-

Please review, and send in any suggestions!


	37. The Living Dead

Play right before going into Tarqaron, after seeing Tales of Raven and completing the Gauche and Droite side quest where they give you divine cannon. **Karol is bold**, _**Rita is bold and italicized**_, _Judith is underlined and italicized_, Raven is underlined, Yuri is normal, and _Estelle is italicized_.

-----------------------------------------

**Hey Raven?**

Yeah?

**You know when you told us that story about your life?**

Course I do. You wouldn't stop bugging me about it for a week. 

You sure got the kids riled up, old man.

**-Nervous- Was it all true?**

Corse not! Yah really think the life of this old man is that interesting?

_It's not polite to lie._

Yeah, really. You're supposed to be setting an example.

-Smirk- I am.

Oh, really?

Kids, when you grow up-

_**I already-**_

Don't be like this ol' man and get into a bunch of crap you didn't need to.

_**-Smirk- So you're admitting it. **_

I-

Come on old man, we all saw your heart. That story has to be at least somewhat true.

_**And we all saw the way you looked at that bow you got from Gauche and Droite. **_

_The 'Casey you mentioned before, must be the 'caption' you were in love with. –Smile/ looks up- How sweet. _

_So then the commandant must be…_

-Seething- Alexei.

Fine fine, you win.

**-Afraid/scooting away from Raven- B-but, if you were really brought back from the dead...Then wouldn't you be considered a-a z-zombie?? **

Now that I think about it, you did call yourself 'The living dead' back on Mt. Temza.

_The definition of a zombie is "the body of a dead person given life." *_

Hummm…it's also a great drink!

**-To Yuri/ Afraid- But does that mean he will really-?**

-To Karol/ 'Concerned'- Better be careful boss, he might go after your brains.

-Talking about the drink to Judith- They're delicious!

**Ahhhhhh! I want my brains!! -Runs away-**

------------------------------

I'm sorry! There isn't any excuse I could give that would be good enough for you guys. I hope this silliness makes up for it a little bit. I'm going to write a lot this Memorial Day weekend. * That is not the exact definition of a zombie; I used my author's license to omit part of the definition.

"The body of a dead person given the semblance of life, but mute and will-less, by a supernatural force, usually for some evil purpose." That is the exact definition provided by ; which I don't own.

Thanks so much to everyone who has supported me so far, especially those who send in requests. Don't worry; I am actually working on them.

Caleigh Barksley: This was typed with arms owned by Raven and Yuri. They kind of took over and started an argument. XD


	38. Sweetened Words

Play when you're sailing on the world map after Belius dies. Karol is bold, Yuri is normal, Raven is underlined, Rita is bold and italicized, and Estelle is italicized.

**Hey Yuri?**

Yeah?

**How come you never told me about Ragou and Cumore? You did say you meant to tell me.**

_**-Angry- Yeah, did you not trust the rest of us either?**_

It's not that I-

Then wha' was it?

There just wasn't a good time to bring it up.

Excuses, Excuses.

-Annoyed- Tch. What would I say, "The weather looks good for sailing today, oh and by the way I murdered Ragou and Cumore."?

_-Surprised- Yu-Yuri! -Sad- When you put it that way, you…_

I what? That's what I did so there isn't a point in sugar-coating it.

**Yeah…I guess you're right. **

-Smirk- Don't worry too much, everybody's got at least one skeleton in their closet. 

-Not amused- That's a little bit too literal in my case.

-Laughs-

------------------

A super special awesome thanks to my friend xtwilightxrosex on DA. She came up with this when we were playing Vesperia at her house yesterday. On a side note, I'm typing this with a homemade beret on my head. XD

SG-Kai: I am in the process of writing that skit right now. So, it should be up on Thursday. What a great way to celebrate then end of finals and school. =D

Review please!


	39. The Really Real Reason?

Play after Yuri receives the "True Knight" title from Flynn, and has it equipped. Estelle is italicized, Yuri is normal, Karol is bold, Rita is bold and italicized, Judith is underlined and italicized, and Raven is underlined.

-------------------------------------

Hey, Estelle.

_-Nervous- Y-yes Yuri?_

What is this in my bag?

_Um, clothing._

Yeah, but where did it come from?

_Um…well, -speaking fast- Flynn was very persistent and he told me to- A-anyway…I just wanted to see you wearing it once. _

**-Enters- What's up guys? Woah! -Bug eyed- Yuri, your hair…!**

-Offended- What's wrong with my hair?

**N-nothing…**

"Rita and Judith enter"

_**What is everyone doing over here? -Looks at Yuri- Ah! -Stares-**_

-Annoyed- Is there something on my face?

_**-Flustered- N-no you just- I have never- You have never put your hair up before.**_

…

_You look very nice in that outfit, unlike that other one._

_See Yuri, it was made for you!_

If you think this is going to make me re-join the knights, then you have another thing coming.

-Enters/ smirk- Oh, so who's the lovely lady? I see you are in the knights. –Lecherously- It must be tough. –Scoots closer to Yuri- I know a great way to get rid of stress-

-Pissed- Drop dead old man.

-Shocked- Y-Yuri, I just thought that- I- uh..

-Still very pissed- That's it! This is just like in the knights. I am never wearing this stupid thing again! -Storms off-

_Yuri, wait! –Runs off after him-_

**-Snickers- So Yuri was often mistaken as a girl…**

_Could this be the true reason why he quit the knights?_

---------------------------------

WOOOOHOOOO! Finals are over and the last day of school is tomorrow! I'm excited, since a bunch of friends and I are dressing up as characters from D. Gray Man. I'm going as Komui Lee. Hair dye is a pain in the ass, oh well if you are dressing up why not go the whole way? That is the reason why I'm updating at midnight, I spent several hours messing with the stupid dye. We tried to get everyone to do the Vesperia characters but not enough people have played it.

Thanks so much for S G Kai, who suggested this idea. I'm sorry for the long wait and I hope it's to your liking.

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! They really make my day.


	40. Rita's Revenge

Play right after a battle with Rita cooking and has cooked for the past 10 battles, Yuri as the onscreen character, and after viewing the skit "It." **Karol is bold**, Yuri normal, _Judith underlined and italicized_, _Estelle italicized_, Raven underlined, and _**Rita bold and italicized**_.

--------------------------------------------------------

**-Concerned- Yuri, are you alright?**

I'm fine, why?

_Maybe you ate something weird?_

No…

**Well, you…uh…**

_You appear to be releasing sparkles. _

**Yeah!**

-Moves back and forth in confusion- Whoa! What is this?

Looks like the monsters don' like yer sparkly farts, Yuri.

_Yeah, you're right. It is keeping the monsters away._

_**-Walks across stage- Ha! That should teach him. Making me cook all the time…I hope he enjoyed "It…" **_

Everyone: -Shocked-

**-sigh- I knew making her cook was a bad idea. **

-Sigh- She's gunna kill us yet. 

----------------------------------------------

After each battle you are sparkly for a short time which keeps the monsters away. It can either be a good thing, or a bad thing, depending on if you like battling monsters nonstop.

Does anyone else get the urge to go and actually do some of these conditions in the game just to see what will happen?

Thank you so much to all of the reviewers! I replied back to some of you but I kept forgetting to say thanks for the review. So, I really appreciate it! You guys rock, and I love all of you!


	41. Ownage

This skit wouldn't play in the actual game; it's just a random bit of fun for ½ of a birthday present for my dear friend Caligh Barkley. One day we and another friend had a bunch of sharpies and decided to draw on each other's arms. Caligh started by writhing on my left arm in orange sharpie "Raven owns this arm, back off Yuri" then my other friend got jealous and wrote "Yuri owns dis arm, back off Raven" with a purple sharpie on my right arm. Then she wrote on Caligh's arm with the same purple sharpie, "Yuri owns this girl! So back off Edward!" (Elric from FMA) Then I wrote on her other arm with a blue sharpie "Flynn owns this arm, he shares with Yuri." By this time my other friend, let's call her fail child, was feeling left out so I wrote "This arm is property of Komui" (from D. Gray Man) and she drew a cute picture of him right next to it. So Caligh wrote "Lavi owns dis arm so back off Komui." Then another friend of mine also felt left out so I wrote "This arm was really chopped off by Kanda," and Caligh drew a line around it and stitches to make it look like it really was. So, I wrote "but it was sewed back on by Komui" on the inside of her arm. It was great fun! I know you are probably wondering "what the heck? Where is my skit?" It's based off this story.

Raven is underlined, Yuri is normal, **Flynn is bold and underlined**,** *****Komui is in astras and bold***, and *Lavi is in astras and normal*, and *_Kanda is italicized and in astras*, _"actions by more than one person or someone not listed above will be done in quotations".

------------------------------------------------

Ha! I own this very arm of the author!

Psssshh. I own the Writing arm of the author. And the entire body of her friend!

Well, my arm is more treasured because the author can't play her viola without it! 

**And don't forget Yuri, I own one of the arms of your 'girl.'**

Whatever.

***-Pops out of nowhere- Well, I seem to be in the passion of one of the arms from another friend***

*-Came in with Komui- And I own the other arm*

Everyone: -shock-

Who the heck are you?

***I am Komui Lee of the Black Order. ***

*And I'm Lavi, an exorcist of the Black Order.*

**-Still shocked/ clears throat- I'm Flynn Scifo, commandant of the Imperial Knights, -points to Yuri- That is Yuri Lowell of the guild Brave Vesperia, and –points to Raven- that is captian Schwa- er, Raven of Altosk. **

Er- I'm actually part of Brave Vesperia now a days…

That's right! Your life belongs to Brave Vesperia. So… -Shouts and points at Raven- I OWN YOU TOO OLD MAN!

***Um right, do any of you know of a way to go and claim our possessions? –Mutters to self- It would be great for experimental surgery.***

"Somewhere in another world, Fail child shivers"

_*-Pops out of nowhere- Where the heck am I?_

*Yuu!*

***Glad you could make it to the party –sips from his mug-***

_*-Glares at Lavi/ angry- Don't call me that!_

"Flynn, Yuri and Raven scoot together."

This is weird.

**Yes, it is. Why do you think so many other people are popping out of nowhere?**

Could it be another black holey thing? Like that memories place.

Maybe…

**Holey memories? What are you going on about?**

Long story, commandant. I'll save it for a better time.

Why don' we just ask them what they're doin here?

**All right. I will ask them.**

-Mutters to Raven- Who died and put him in charge?

-Mutters back- Alexei

Oh, right.

_*-Seething- Shut up. Don't bring that stupid bean sprout into this!*_

*You're just mad cause you know it's true!*

_* -pulls out sword- Mighty Mugen-!*_

***-Smacks Kanda on the head with his mug- Here is not the place to be fighting. And it seems Flynn here has something to say to us. –sips from his mug calmly-***

**Um, yes. I am curious to know why you are here.**

*-shrugs- Your guess is as good as ours.*

***I am here to claim my arm.***

So everyone is here because they own at least one arm.

_*Then why the hell am I here? I only chopped off one arm.*_

Everyone: …

I got an idea.

**What is it Yuri?**

If Raven and I own the arms of the author then we can make her type them –points to D. Gray Man crew- go away.

For that matter, we can also end this weirdness.

Right. Let's do this!

"Yuri and Raven start glowing and screaming Araaaaaaahhhhhh"

"**ALL **_O_f ThE **D**_. G_r_**A**__y m__A_**n PeO**_pL__e _Le_**a**__**v**__e__**"**_

"The author: -stares at the screen- What the crap?"

Raven and Yuri: -panting from effort in controlling the author-

-Huff-. We did it. –Huff-.

Huff. Yeah. Huff.

**Wow, I'm impressed. **

So, since I technically own you -huff- old man, does that mean I –huff- own your arm too?

-Huff-I ain't your slave,-huff- don't push your luck, kid.

-------------------------------

HAPPY BIRTHDAY CALIGH! I hope this is epic enough for your present. Everyone else I hope you enjoyed or at least understood a part of this craziness. I'm sorry if you don't like this skit, I'll post something more understandable next time.

The screaming that Raven and Yuri did was supposed to be the cry people have when they are doing something active like charging at your opponent during an epic battle. Or even kicking in a door.

I own D. Gray Man and FMA as much as I own Vesperia, which is none at all.

Thank you all so much for all the reviews. If you are too lazy to find Caligh Barksley and wish her a happy birthday then you can just review and I can pass it on to her. =P


	42. A Little Much

Play after 10 battles where Rita kills the last monster with 'bloody howling,' and during the fight with Schwann she casted it on him. Raven is underlined, Yuri is normal, Rita is bold and italicized, Karol is bold, Estelle is italicized,

-------------------------

-Amazed- Wow Rita.

_**What?**_

That was the tenth time.

_**To do what? **_

_-Excited- To kill the last monster! Good job Rita!_

_**-Smiles- Thanks Estelle.**_

Yeah, but why don't you use another spell once in a while?

**Yeah, isn't that spell a little much?**

_**-Angry- Just what do you mean by 'a little much?'**_

**Well, doesn't that spell uh 'bloody howling' do uh really um… mean stuff to the enemy?**

Well it's one thing for sure. 

And that is…?

Not very nice.

_**Well yeah, it's meant to hurt and kill the enemy.**_

Well, yeh see…it has a really weird feeling.

_**-Appalled- Uh, who cares it's the enemy being hit with it.**_

-Fake shock- My, Rita! How insensitive of you. Even though it's me you hit.

_**Shut up, you deserved it.**_

Well-

_But Rita, that's horrible. Even though they are our enemy you should still show some sympathy._

_**-Angry- And what, be killed because I couldn't kill them first.**_

_B-but still!_

Yeah, you could be a little nicer in the 'killing' part.

_Yeah, I agree._

_**-Annoyed- Says the battle maniacs.**_

**-Teasing- You're such a torturer, Rita.**

-Fake hurt- Yeah, really! I'm sure you enjoyed every second of beating me up.

_**-Pissed off- I've had it up to here with you two. O Gathering flames of darkness…**_

**Oh crap! –runs-**

Not again! –runs-

-----------------------

Thank you darkmage4357 for the suggestion. I think I toned it down on the violence from Rita from what you would normally expect, but I hope I made up for it in the end. Sorry for taking so long.

Thanks to Fail Child for letting me invade your house and eat your vanilla wafers, they were delicious. But it was way too noisy to write anything.

Thank you everyone spending the time to read this; it really makes me happy to see I have more views than words. XD Especially those who review, I have more reviews than chapters!

Thank you all so much.


	43. Tasty?

Play right after Karol joins the party, after a battle where Estelle failed to cook riceballs. _Estelle is italicized_, Yuri is normal, and **Karol is bold**.

-------------------------------------------

Wow Estelle, this is really good.

_R-really? You're not just saying that?_

Yes! It's that good, I want seconds.

_-Happy- Ok, I wasn't sure if I put too much garlic in them or not. –leaves to get more-_

**-Enters- GLACKKKKK! What is this crap??**

Sshhhh don't let Estelle hear you.

**Why? She needs to know when her cooking sucks.**

_-Shocked- M-my cooking sucks?_

No, it's-

**-Disgusted- It's horrible!**

_-Crying- Y-yuri why did you lie to me?_

I-

_You don't have to make me feel better…-upset crying- I'll go cook something else! –runs away-_

**NO! I'll go make something eatable!**

-Sigh- Why do all of my good intentions go down the drain?

----------------------------

Sorry Sonoci, I lied. I fell asleep yesterday so I couldn't post this at midnight. Now I have to go back to cake decorating madness for a birthday cake for Caligh. There will be pictures of the two cakes on Deviantart under the username of The-Couch-Guild.

I got this idea from Wild Arms 4, so I do not own that game or scene.


	44. Memory

Play sometime after Estelle is rescued. Raven is underlined, Yuri is normal, _**Rita is bold and italicized**_, **Karol is bold**, _Judith is underlined and italicized__**, Repede is bold italicized and underlined**_, and _Estelle is italicized_.

----------------------------------------

-Frustrated- Hummm… -Moves to one side of the screen- Hummmm… -Moves back over to the other side-

Looking for something, old man?

Hummm…Oh yeah. I just got a bunch more arrows-

_**-Skeptical- Don't tell me. You lost them. And just what the hell do you plan on doing when a monster attacks?**_

I still have my knife…

**But don't you keep them in your coat like everything else?**

_**Arooow.**_

Yeah, I agree.

_-Excited- What did he say?_

The old man is senile.

Ah! That dumb mutt probably ate 'em. 

_**-Moves over towards Raven- Growl Woof Woof! **_

Who's the 'dumb mutt' now?

-Backs away from Repede- Alright, alright poochy. If you think you're so great then you find my arrows!

_**-Woof!-**_

Is that a challenge?

Um…YEAH!

_**-Barks, runs off-**_

-Smirk-

_**-Runs back in and stands by Raven- Growl woof woof!**_

Now what? Did you find my arrows already?

Everyone: -Stares at Raven-

What? Do I have something on my face?

_-Giggle-_

_Old men really are senile._

What? Judy darlin', whacha talkin about?

**Uh…Raven-**

-Fake anguish- Now the kid too!

**-Skeptical- Why do you have sticks poking out of your hair?**

-Dumbfounded- Wha'…? Why are my arrows-? Oh yeah.

-Smirk- Weren't you talking about the 'perfect place to store them that's even better than a quiver'?

-Sheepish- Uh…

_**Looks like the old man was out smarted by the mutt.**_

-------------------------------

44 chapters, wow. It's a double number, make a wish! I just thought that since Raven is old he must misplace something, like grandparents lose their glasses on their heads. So I went with that thinking and this was the result. Just imagine Raven with Judith's hair sticks in his bushy pony tail.

Thanks to Fail Child who inspired me with her hair and Conrad's hair. XD Little pony tail! ^_^

I will write those requests. They WILL be written soon!


	45. Manlyhood

Play anytime after seeing the skit "Family Matters." (AN: Which I learned today is also the name of a TV show.) **Karol is bold**, Yuri is normal, Raven is underlined, and _Judith is underlined and italicized_.

--------------------------------------

Well kid, you're getting pretty old now, and your mother and I were talking-

-Punches Raven- I agreed to do this with you, but you don't have to make it so damn awkward.

**Um…What are you guys talking about?**

-Sternly- Now really, watch your tongue around the children!

-Not caring- As if they don't curse.

You're an adult, you should set a good example.

Same for you old man.

I'm the perfect example of what kind of adult not to be. 

**Uh guys?**

Don't worry, son. Mommy is just a bit upset right now-

Would you shut up about that!

Hey! That's not very nice, think of the children.

**Seriously guys! You're starting to sound like an old married couple. If you're just going to argue then leave me out of it!**

Woah! Don't get any weird ideas from this creepy old man. We're here to tell you…'The Talk.'

**The talk?**

You see, when a man feels like having a good time-

Don't give him anymore weird ideas! Creepy old pervert.

-Mad- Well fine then, you tell him.

When a man and a woman love each other very much, they decide to get together and have a baby.

-Happy- It's FUN! 3

**?**

-Smile- You see kid, you gotta put the 'key' in the 'lock.'

**-Confused- What? Key? Lock? Huh?**

-Wistful- Yeah, in a GREAT fit of passion. 

**Now I'm even more confused, but it seems you're speaking from experience. What about you, Yuri?**

-Blushing- …

No. Don't tell my you're still a-

-Embarrassed- Shut up.

**S-sorry, I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject.**

-Embarrassed- N-no I'm not-

-Moves over towards Yuri/puts an arm around his sholders- Don't worry about it kid. Have the first experience be with the one you love. 

-Moves away from Raven- Get off me. I already told you, I have had my first-

**It's ok Yuri. You don't have to prove anything!**

Do you even know what we're talking about?

**Uh…**

_-Enters- There you boys are. –Sees Yuri- Oh? What's going on? Why is Yuri embarrassed?_

-Moves over towards Judith/ lecherously - I'll tell you later tonight. 

Let's continue this later Karol. –Exit/drags Raven off with him-

**-Confused- O-Ok…**

----------------------

I'm sorry; I seem to have a bad problem with falling asleep lately. Yesterday I was out of the house all day, and then when I got home I fell asleep. Thank you for your patients!


	46. Heartless?

Play before Estelle is captured, and the party is out of any sort of camping equipment. Yuri is normal, _Judith italicized and underlined_, _Estelle italicized_, Raven underlined, _**Rita bold and italicized**_, and **Karol bold**.

-Cough- Can we take a short break? -Picture is below others and swaying slightly-

What's the matter old man?

Nothin' just need a- -cough, hack-

_Are you all right Raven?_

_**What's the hold up? -sees Raven- Did we kill the old man?**_

Awwwww, you're worried about me.

_We don't want you to collapse during battle. It would be dangerous to all of us. _

Thanks daralen'- -sway-

_Let me check your temperature. -moves over- Ouch! You're burning up._

-Delirious- With love…

_-Worried- Your breathing is ragged; I should check your heartbeat._

-Smirks- 'Course…

I wouldn't Estelle. -Moves over and takes her back-

_-Surprised- Why-_

_**-Angry- Pervert! -Smacks- **_

_-Surprised- Ah, Rita no! Not while he's sick. _

-Falls over- Uuunnnghhh…

_Oh no! -Moves back over to Raven-… -gasp-_

-Concerned- What is it?

_-Freaking out- He's…he's…_

_-Calm- Did Rita kill him? _

…_He doesn't have a heartbeat._

-Everyone is shocked; their picture jumps and moves back slightly-

**WHAT?!**

_**Let me see…hummmmmm…**_

-Everyone waits in suspense- …

_**He's not dead, he has a pulse. His heartbeat must be too shallow for Estelle to hear.**_

**-Relived- So, what does that mean?**

_**We shouldn't push our luck.**_

Let the old man rest. It's time to make camp.

_But we're out of tents. _

_**-angry- Stupid fishy old man!**_

Wow, he really is heartless…

Oh wow, some in game foreshadowing! Didn't see much of that in the actual game, well here is one if they ever did put one in. I'm not a doctor and I don't know if people really check their heartbeat if they are sick. Like me right now, I have the sniffles and my nose is running. _

It's still Monday! I'm not late! It's Monday in Hawaii, so this is for those people living there. –sigh- I love ALL you guys!


	47. Feminine

Play after obtaining Yuri's 'True Knight' title, equipping it, have Yuri as the on screen character and talk to Flynn. Yuri is normal, and **Flynn is bold and underlined**.

----------------------------------------------------

**Yuri. ! I'm glad to see you in that outfit. His majesty would be pleased**

Whatever, I'm only wearing this because Estelle made me.

**Estelliese? **

Yeah, she took the rest of my clothes.

**-Smile- I see...Does this mean you have agreed to-**

No way in hell and I going back to that abuse. Just wearing this is bad enough.

**And what is wrong with wearing the imperial clothing?**

-Mutters- Everyone thinks I look like a girl...

**-Snickers- **

What's so funny, commandant?

**Flynn: -Laughing- You-you d-do -laughing-**

That's it! -Takes out his sword, big picture- You are going down!

**-Still laughing- Be careful not to wreck your outfit, Yuri! **

-Scowl, charges at Flynn- Azure Edge!

**-Draws sword- Woah! **

'They are moving around the screen occasionally hitting each other while talking'

**-Teasing- Oh come on don't make that face. You looked so PRETTY before. **

What, you want to see a smile on my beautiful face before going to the next world?

**Doesn't every man wish to see a pretty face before dying?**

You mean you're a man? Could have fooled me.

**Ouch, now that one hurt**

-----------------------------------

If Flynn could be in skits and notices Yuri in that outfit then this would probably happen. XD They are supposed to be battling and talking, if that confused anyone.

Thanks to Sonoci for inspiring this idea. It just sounded funny enough to write out. I started writing it in my reply to your review and then though 'wait, I could turn this into a full blown skit!' so I did, and this is the result. Also, thanks to Fail Child for letting me bounce ideas off you for their argument.

I'm still accepting suggestions! Even if it has already been done by someone else, I'll still write it, only 10 times better! -Kidding, Kidding- =D


	48. The Problems With Long Hair

Play sometime before Myorzo. Raven is underlined, Yuri is normal, _Judith is underlined and italicized_, _Estelle is italicized_, **Karol is bold**, and _**Rita is bold and italicized**_.

-----------------------------------------

-Moves back and forth across the screen- Hummm…-Angry- Damn it!

_-Enters- Raven! What's wrong?_

-Over dramatic- Oh, no! Don't look at me! (If you know the manga I took that line from, you get a cookie!)

_**-Enters- What are you babbling about?**_

-Melodramatic- It's horrible, just horrible! 

-Enters- What now, old man?

I lost my hair tie! (He's holding it up with his hand)

**-Entered with Yuri- Why don't you just keep it down for a while?**

_Yes! We have never seen you with it down. _

Well yah've never seen long hair over here with his up. But you're not pestering him, now are yah?

As that would help with the MISSING hair tie.

_**Come on. It's just a hair tie, what's the big deal anyway?**_

-Shocked- What's the big deal? It's a huge deal! I look awful with it down, absolutely hideous!!

_**Oh, so no change then.**_

Ouch, you're breakin' my heart darlin'. 

_**Don't call me 'darlin' you-**_

**Aw, come on. It can't be THAT bad!**

Oh, it is.

Why don't you let us be the judge on that?

Oh, no! Wait a minute, Rita, you're a girl. Don't you have a hair tie I could borrow?

_**-Scoffs- Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I carry around stuff like that, and what makes you think I would even give it to you if I had one?!**_

Oh, that's right. Yer not womanly enough. 

_**-Pissed- What did you say?**_

-Turns to Estelle- Estelle, do you have a hair tie this ol man could borrow?

_Sorry, my hair isn't long enough to bother with tying it up. But you could always ask Judith-_

Oh, Judy darlin'!

_-Enters- Was someone calling me?_

Tha was me. –Scoots closer to Judith- Do YOU have a hair tie I could borrow?

_So that's what all the commotion was about…I think I have an extra, but I would have to go get it. _

Finally! Someone around here has a simple hair tie. 

_**-Angry- Oh..Whatever! If you don't like that mop that much I could always burn it off for you!**_

-Backs away from Rita- No, tha's all right, no need to trouble yerself.

_**Oh don't worry, it would be my pleasure.**_

_-Enters- I found it! –Moves over to Raven- Here you go._

Thank yeh darlin'! Yer a life saver.

_-Giggle- No problem._

-Snicker-

**Um…Judith?**

_Yes?_

**-Trying to hold in his laughter- Why is it shaped like a cheagle?**

Wah?

_-Pout- I thought it was cute._

It's adorable Judy, but on the old man.

_**-Cracking up- It's hysterical! **_

Well…it's from a lady, so as a man, I will wear it proudly! –Walks off-

Judy, did you do that on purpose?

_My, Yuri! I would never be so cruel. It's mean to suggest otherwise. _

Everyone: …

-Disbelieving- Right Judy, whatever you say.

-------------------------------------------------

Fail Child, if you don't get the manga then I'll disown you.

Good morning everyone! I'm updating on time at a semi-decent hour. (Even though I haven't gone to sleep yet.) Nope, I'm not crazy…um that's all I have to say.

Thank you everyone for your support! I love all of you.


	49. Holy bottles

Play after leaving a town sometime during the third section of the game. **Karol is bold**, _**Rita is bold and italicized**_, _Estelle is italicized_, _Judith is underlined and italicized_, Yuri is normal, and Raven is underlined.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**I don't get it. **

Don't get what?

**Why can't people just leave town with a holy bottle or sprinkle holy bottles around the town of using blastia?**

_**-Angry- Because holy bottles don't work all the time, we can still get into battles with them being used. And besides 'sprinkle a town with holy bottles?' Do you have any idea how many it would take for a whole town!??**_

**-Sheepish- Uh…a lot?**

_**Millions! Blastia are SO much better-**_

_Now that I think about it, wasn't there an old legend about someone leaving a town with a bunch of holy bottles? _

Yeah, I think I've heard of this one. It was a really weak mage who was dubbed crazy by the other mages/researchers.

_Oh? Then what happened to him?_

_When his friends came to find him, they found a bunch of chests in his laboratory. _

Yeah, only they were all empty. I feel sorry for the guy… (AN: it kinda pissed me off)

_Anyway, when his childhood friend asked him he had a bunch of empty chests the mage said they held all of him holy bottles. _

_**There, you see. You need several holy bottles for just one person to be somewhat safe!**_

-Scratches chin- Hummm…they would get real expensive real fast. 

**Jeese guys! It was just a suggestion you don't have to be so mean about it. **

_**Humf, it's not MY fault your too stupid to realize the faults in your own ideas. **_

**Hey!**

------------------------------------------------------

Tales of Eternia FTW! I just beat it on Monday and the idea for this skit just popped into my head. Shizel was so easy to beat up. I was worried I would die from not guarding against her aurora art so I spent an hour getting 3 reverse dolls….never had to use a single one. –Sigh-

I have these 2 little e-sheep, which are little pixilated sheep, running around my computer screen. They are so cute! 3 They make noises too, my sheepy just yawned. Anyway…

Happy 4th of July to anyone who is American! To everyone else…happy Saturday. I just spent half an hour running around my neighborhood putting flags by everyone's mailboxes, and I'm still not done. Tomorrow I get to finish decorating yey! I get payed 20 bucks though so it's not like it's horrible or anything. Wow, ridiculously long author's note this time. I'll shut up now.


	50. Holy Bottles Part 2: Sparkles VS Bubbles

Play after you use a holy bottle and before Judith leaves you for the second time. _**Rita is bold and italicized**_, Yuri is normal, **Karol is bold**, _Estelle is italicized_, and Raven is underlined.

------------------------------------------------------

**Hummm…**

What's troubling you, boss?

**Oh, I was just wondering why monsters don't like the holy bottles, but love the dark bottles.**

_The monsters are demonic themselves so are attracted to demonic auras where they are opposed to holy auras--or so I've been taught._

Huh, I've never really thought about it before.

**I thought they didn't like sparkles and loved bubbles.**

_**Whatever as long as it works it doesn't matter why.**_

Wow Rita, I thought you would have been curious at least.

_**I don't really care about that type of stuff.**_

Tha's right if it's not blastia our little genius mage here don't care. 

_**Th-that's not true!**_

Really? Seems to me he hit the nail on the head.

_**-Angry, embarrassed- Sh-shut up! When the hell did you get here anyway?**_

Oh, I'm hurt. I've been standing her the entire time. I guess you didn't notice because I'm not a blastia.

Yuri & Karol: -Laughs-

_**Oh! I am so gunna make you pay! –Big casting picture-**_

I would be running now if I were you, old man.

Right. –runs away-

_**Bla bla bla! Violent Pain!**_

Ahhhhhhhh!

------------------------------------------------------

I'm posting this a little bit early due to the fact that I have to wake up at 8 in the morning tomorrow and go play my beloved viola, Apollo, for 7 hours getting back at 4. I'll most likely be ready to kill something, after the first day. The camp I'm going to lasts all week so it might be the same thing on Thursday. Apollo Justice FTW!!

My sheepies are so cute! I just randomly came up with this idea when I was trying to figure out a cleaver title for the previous chapter. Along with a bunch of stuff 'Sparkly' came into play. Then I thought that title would be better for another skit such as why monsters don't like sparkles. So lo and behold this skit was born. The stuff Estelle says about the bottles is complete BS that came off the top of my head. I hope it makes some sense.

Wow, this is the 50th chapter. THANK YOU FOR STAYING WITH ME FOR THIS LONG! LET'S MAKE IT TO CHPATER 100!!

If anyone feels like drawing pictures based off any of my skits then feel free! However I do require a link so I can see it.


	51. Eternal Flynn?

Play after camping or sleeping in an inn sometime after you get all the costumes from the seduction scene. _Estelle is italicized_, Yuri is normal, Raven is underlined, **Karol is bold**, and _**Rita is bold and italicized**_.

_-Enters- I just had the strangest dream._

**Really? What happened?**

_Flynn was in it-_

Oh really? This should be interesting.

_Yes, only he wasn't Flynn. _

**Huh?**

_He was another boy living in a big city like Zaphias, but instead he lives as a thief. _

-Chuckles- Ah, just like old times.

_Yuri, you stole? And Flynn did too??_

-Shrugs- How else were two little kids going to survive by themselves in the Lower Quarter?

_But, but-_

**Forget about them, what else happened? How can he be Flynn and not at the same time?**

_He sounded like Flynn would have when he was younger, but acted a lot like Flynn. He was very prideful and he even stole my battle phrase 'don't get cocky!' That man from the coliseum was in my dream as well, the one with the long blond hair and red cape. He was the same as Flynn with only his voice sounding similar. It was really strange; he called my dream his dream._

_**Did you eat something weird before going to sleep last night?**_

Yeh mean yer cookin?

_**Shut up old man, I'm being serious.**_

So am I-

_**Ha! –Punches Raven-**_

Owww

_-Musing- I don't know…but you were in my dream too, Karol._

**Really? **

_Yes, only you had a higher voice and…_

**-Excited- And?**

_You were a woman._

**-Shocked- What!?**

'Everyone but Karol and Estelle laughs'

_**See, squirt you really are a girl that outfit suits you.**_

**-Upset- Shut up!**

-Still chuckling- Awe, come on Karol, don't let something like this get you down.

Yeah kid, It's just a dream.

**You're right. –Determined- I'll grow up big, strong and manlier than Raven! **

-Slightly annoyed- Now that's not possible. 

**Just you wait and see!**

_**Whatever, you'll always be a little girly shrimp to me. **_

----------------------------------

Yey for Eternal Sonata! I started playing this the other day and it doesn't take long to realize Flynn voices the main character, Allegretto. With a quick trip to Wikipedia I learned that most of the Vesperia cast voiced Eternal Sonata. With one of the people being Alexei…so prepare for a part 2 of this skit. XD

I do not own Eternal Sonata in anyway…I don't even own the copy I'm playing. All I own is my Xbox 360.

O_O On the cover it says 'Made in Mexico.'


	52. Yuri's New Outfit

Play after spending a night in an inn after obtaining the hot springs outfits. Raven is underlined, Yuri is normal, and **Karol is bold**.

---------------------------------------------------------

-Enters- Hey, has anyone seen my pants?

-Whistles- Wow Yuri, even I'm not that immodest. 

Heh, I don't want to see you in a towel, old man. I plan on keeping my sight.

Hey, what's that supposed to mean?

**Hey wait, isn't that MY towel?**

I'll give it back as soon as I find my clothing. –Serious/ annoyed- Now, where is it?

Hey, what's that accusing face for? We didn't do anything. 

**Yeah! I even saw all the girls come in and take all of your stuff.**

What!? All of it? Even my extra clothes?

Oh yeah. But they left yeh one piece though.

Yeah?

This here -Dramatic pause- Dress! -Bursts out laughing-

**-Starts laughing with Raven-**

-Glares at them- Since you two find this sooo amusing, -Angry- go out and get my clothes back!

-Still chuckling- Nah, I don't really feel like getting burned or pow hammered today. 

**-Still laughing- Yeah, or smacked.**

-Big Picture- Oh really? Would you rather be beaten into submission?

**Ah! -Runs away-**

-Backs away- I hope you don't plan on prancin' around in that towel through the whole inn. Be a man! Suck it up! It's what the girls want, and when there's somethin' they want they don' stop til they get it.

-Advances on Raven-

Er…Bye! –Runs away-

…-Looks at the dress- Damn it.

------------------------------------

To be continued.

Thanks to Ranchdressing for the suggestion that ended up being too awesome for only one skit.

Yes, Karol's towel amazing and stretches to fit Yuri as well.


	53. Yuri's New Outfit Part 2

Play after seeing "Yuri's new outfit?" _Estelle is italicized_, Raven is underlined, Yuri is normal, _**Rita is bold and italicized**_, **Karol is bold**, and _Judith is underlined and italicized_.

--------------------------------------------------

-Angry, and wearing the dress/ walks across screen to where the all the girls are talking in a circle-

_-Doesn't notice Yuri- Do you really think it will work?_

_Just trust me, Estelle. –Mysteriously- I always get what I want. _

_**And you want to see Yuri in a dress?**_

_-Pout- I think it'd be cute. _

_**I'm slightly more afraid of you now.**_

-Clears throat rudely-

_-Surprised, jumps- Yuri! You-_

'All of the girls burst into fits of laughter'

-Glare- Give me back my clothes and my sword.

'Camera zooms out on the girls and Yuri but keeps them in a corner and zooms in on Raven and Karol entering.'

-Mischievous- Hehehehe good thing I have my camera. 

**-Entered with Raven- What are you going to do with those pictures?**

Hummmmm…

Raven and Karol: Flynn.

'Zooms out on Raven and Karol and Zooms back in on Yuri and the girls.'

_-Unsure/Looks at Judith-_

_-Smile- You can have them back-_

-Sighs- Good, the inn keeper already tried hitting on me.

_-After your makeover._

What? No! You have got to be kidding me. I am not going through with this abuse!

_Hummmm…how about pigtails?_

I am not your doll! -Tries to run away-

_-Innocent- You're not? -Catches Yuri and barely manages to shuffle him off screen-_

Estelle and Rita: -follows Judith and Yuri-

'Zooms in to Raven and Karol in the corner and moves them to the center-

K'mon kid, ol' Raven here will teach you the art of spying.

**But isn't that bad?**

Awe, yer a man now, you gotta know this to pass down onto yer next generation. 

**Uh, I really don't want to teach younger kids how to be perverts. **

Awe, yer breakin' my heart.

**But I really wanna see this. **

Tha's the spirit! Les go! 

-------------------------------------

Part 2, only one more to go. If anyone feels willing to draw a picture of Yuri in his dress, then I only have one thing to say. GO FOR IT! I don't have any requirements, just make it awesome and send me a link. You will be highly praised.


	54. Yuri's New Outfit Part 3

Play after seeing "Yuri's new outfit" part's one and two. _Estelle is italicized_, Raven is underlined, _**Rita is bold and italicized**_, _Judith is underlined and italicized_, and Yuri is normal.

--------------------------------------------------------

-Angry/ Moving back and forth in a effort of struggling- Get off of me! I am not having that crap put on my face!

_-Stern look- Yuri! Stop shouting or you'll disturb all the people in the inn. _

_Yes, or you might give people the wrong idea._

_-Innocent- What kind of idea?_

_-Smile- That we are torturing him. _

You are!

_**Oh, quit your whining. Just do it already, Judith that is if you can.**_

_I've already come this far and you still doubt me. –Pout- Don't worry; I have no intentions of losing this bet. I'll show you the true might of Krityan women. –Big picture- _

Wait. You did all of this because of a bet! -Pissed off-

'Camera zooms out on them with Yuri still trying to struggle away and Judith and Estelle holding him down and applying make-up. They remain in a corner and the camera zooms in on Raven and Karol.'

These are some great shots!

**Really? Hummmm…I wonder what they were talking about when they said 'bet'…**

Don't matter. As long as I got these photos… -Big Grin-

**B-but what if Yuri finds out it was us?**

Don' worry tha's wha blackmail's for. We just need tah hold back a REAL embarrassing one. 

**Oh, ok. But how do we get them to Flynn?**

No sweat, I got contacts in the knights; these'll get to him without a doubt. –Smirk-

--------------------------------------

Sorry, I miscalculated. There is going to be a PART 4!!


	55. Sleeping Arangements

If there could be skits played after spending a night at an inn, like in Tales of Abyss, then this skit would be played after Estelle finds Yuri in the Lower Quarter after he falls off Zaude. (Too many afters!) _Estelle is italicized_, Yuri is normal, and _**Repede is italicized, underlined, and bold**_.

--------------------------

Alright fine, let's go back to the inn. It's already late.

_Ok._

There's an extra room next to mine-

_But! But what if something happens to you and I'm not there? _

-Smile- Don't worry, I won't go dying in the middle of the night.

_But-!_

-And Repede will come running if something does happen, right?

_**Woof!**_

There you have it.

_What if I'm too slow?! I don't want to lose you again…_

Relax; I'm not going any ware. And I highly doubt that anything will happen that will cause me to die before the 30 seconds I'll take for you to come and fix it. Besides, you need sleep too. You look exhausted.

_-Blush- I'll be fine, you need the rest. _

Sorry, I won't take no for an answer. I really don't feel like carrying you when you collapse from exhaustion.

_-Angry- I won't!_

-Sigh- If you really want to you can sleep on my bed and I can sleep on the floor.

_N-no! You're wounded. You should just go and rest in your own bed!_

Alright then, you can stay in the room next to mine.

_F-fine. _

--------------------------------------------------------------

I'm a horrible, horrible, person. Not only am I late updating, but I postponed the compleation of "Yuri's New Outfit Part 4." I'm sad to admit that I have no idea how to end it, and I'm running late as it is, so I decided to post this instead. This skit was originally 3 pages long, so it was suggested to me that I break it up. The next part will be on Monday and if all goes well then part 4 will be up on Thursday. Thanks to Klana Fox for the suggestion, I tried my best and I hope you can see the paring if you tilt your head sideways and squint. There is more pairing stuff in part 2.

Super special awesome thanks to firedragongirl for reviewing 37 times in a row. It was amazing to look at my e-mail in box and see a full page with review alerts. You didn't have a reply link so I couldn't reply to any of them. I just wanted to say one note, 'Thank you, and the whole Raven's past arc thing was entirely made up by me. The only parts that were true would be the parts you actually see in the game.' I would love to hear more from you, and from everyone. However, I'm kind of wondering what happened to Sonoci.


	56. Sleeping Arangements Part 2

Play directly after the previous skit. _Estelle is italicized_, Yuri is normal, and 'other notes are in apostrophes.'

---------------------------------------------

'You hear the night music and see its light inside of Yuri's room.'

_Yuri! Come on wake up, its morning._

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_Yuri! -Moves over to him- You never even slept this soundly while traveling. _

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

_Maybe I should just let him sleep for a while._

Nehhhhhh! –Upset-

_Huh? Maybe he's having a nightmare… -Shakes Yuri- Wake up!_

N-NOOO!!! Duke…not…there…

_-Confused- ?_

Estelle…ZZZZZZ

_? –Blush- He's dreaming about me…_

-Wakes up- Ah! –Pant pant-

_-Concerned- Are you alright?_

Yeah…I just had a bad dream -wince-

_Oh no! Did your wound re-open?_

No, I'm fine. Estelle! I said I'm fine, now leave my shirt alone!

_No, let me see your wound!_

I already said I'm fine -wince-

_No, you're not fine, because people only say they're fine when they're not! _

But, you don't need to see it to heal it!

_Well, I don't know what part is bothering you if I don't. _

-Sigh- Whatever.

_Thank you. …First Aide!_

Thanks…now lets go!

_Are you sure you don't need to rest more?_

Yeah, I'm good.

_-Uncertain- Ok…_

----------------------------------------------

I should have said this a lot sooner, but oh well. OVER 100 REVIEWS!!! Thank you, guys I love you!!

On another note, I didn't go to bed last night, and finally managed to get some sleep. Only to be interrupted by someone waking me up with the reminder of 'hey, you need to update.' So I'm going off 4 hours of sleep here, because this is officially cutting into my sleep. Yey, I dedicated. XD


	57. Yuri's New Outfit Part 4

Play after seeing "Yuri's New Outfit Part 3," in Zaphias and Raven has his Imperial Knights Captain title equipped.

_Estelle is italicized_, _**Repede is bold underlined and italicized**_, Raven is underlined, Yuri is normal, _Judith is underlined and italicized_, **Karol is bold**, **the special guest, Flynn is bold and underlined**, and 'actions by more than one person will be in apostrophes.'

-------------------------------------------------------

'Everyone is moving across the screen as if they are walking.'

**-Comes in from the right side.- -Bows- Lady Estellise. **

_-Smiles- It's nice to see you Flynn. _

**-Smiles at Estelle then turns to face Yuri- Hey Yuri, you aren't planning on leaving without even a 'hi' to your best friend are you? **

-Sarcastic- Damn it, he found me.

**-Laughs- Shut up. I'm actually here on important business.**

Oh? Concerned about my 'law breaking' actions?

**I'll arrest you next time. –Smirk- But thanks for the confession. **

Like you need one.

**I'll ignore that. I'm here about some scandalous photos a certain Captain Schwann sent me.**

Everyone: Stares at Raven.

I don' know why yer lookin at me. I don' know any Schwann fellow. 

Yeah, and about that outfit?

I jus thought I looked good in orange.

_**Wait a second I'm not surprised at the old man's antics, but how does this cause a personal visit from the Commandant? **_

**Well, these photos look at lot like you Yuri, do you know anything about-**

-Sneaks away while Flynn is speaking- 

-Pissed off- WHO- -looks around- OLD MAN! -Runs off after Raven-

_**Aroo! –Runs off with Yuri-**_

_Yuri, don't! –Runs after Yuri-_

**What's going on here?**

_**-Sigh and mutters to herself- The only bet I ever lost. **_

_Rita learned never to bet against a Krytian. _

_**Shut up.**_

_We had a bet, that Estelle was part of later on, but anyways, it involved dressing up Yuri in a dress. _

_**Yeah, then I upped the stakes –mutters- like a moron –speaks aloud- and she put make up on him too.**_

**-Bursts out laughing- Yuri…you…-Laughs- **

_-Smile- I'm guessing Raven took pictures of our progress. Right Karol?_

**Huh? I-I didn't do anything!**

_**Then why do you look so nervous? **_

**Wait a minute, that doesn't make since. These pictures are all posed.**

_We locked the door and made him pose to get out._

**-Shocked- You are…sadistic. **

_-Smile- Really? I prefer to think of it as creative._

-------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I have plenty of reasons excuses of why this is so late. First off one of my lovely reviewers told me about how Yuri looks like someone from another manga. Of Corse I had to read it to see. By then it was reaching 4 in the afternoon on Thursday…and I fell asleep until 1 in the morning. Rinse and repeat for Friday. –sigh-

I'm moving soon so I don't know whether or not I'll be able to post this coming Thursday's chapter on Thursday. The internet thingy might be packed away by then, but I'll just have to wait and see.


	58. Reflections?

Play anytime when both Estelle and Rita have their Angel and Devil attachments equipped. **Karol is bold**, _**Rita is bold and italicized**_, _Estelle is italicized_, and Raven is underlined.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Hummmmm…**

_**What?**_

_Karol? Why are you staring at us like that?_

Awe, he's finally learned to appreciate girls in costume. 3

_**Why you!**_

However, if it were Judy-

_**Pervert! –Smacks-**_

Owww!

**No, that's not it!**

_Then what is it?_

**I was just thinking about how those outfits really fit your personalities.**

_**Yeah, and how so?**_

**Well Estelle is really nice and angelic, where you are-**

_**Why you! –Smacks- You were going to say evil weren't you! **_

**No, I wasn't! See, that's what I was talking about! **

_**I'm not an evil person who smacks people for fun! –Chases after Karol- I'll make you regret saying that. **_

**Help me!!**

Yeh mean she's not? Could've fooled me. 

---------------------------------------------------------

Thanks to Ephemeral Sonata for the suggestion! I'm sorry for the long wait.

No internet starting on Tuesday and the cable people aren't coming to the new house until the 15th. Great, so it'll be hit or miss until then, but there's supposed to be wireless connection at the hotel like place where we have to stay until we officially get the house. I'll be able to write a lot during the long drive I have to get to the new city.


	59. Becoming A Man

Play anytime after camping or spending a night in an inn during the third part. Raven is underlined, Yuri is normal, and **Karol is bold**.

-------------------------------------------------

**-Moving around as if searching through a bag- **

-Enters- Hey kid! Watcha' doin to my bag? 

**-Surprised- Ah! N-nothing! **

-Moves over to hover over Karol- Oh really?

**-Backs away from Raven- Y-yeah. Not doing anything…**

Then what's behind yer back?

**Nothing! I'm not hiding anything!**

-Smirk- I never said anythin about hiding anythin'.

**-Pales- Uh..well, you implied it!**

-Moves closer to Karol- Whatcha' hiding?

**-Backs away- N-**

-Moves over to Karol and takes it, triumphant smirk- Ha! -Confused- What the?

**-Cringes- **

Kid, what are yah doin with my razer?

**Uh…**

-Enters- What's going on over here?

The kid's trying to steal my razor.

-Shocked- What? Karol-

**No! No, it's not what it looked like…well maybe a little-**

Why? Yer way too young to start shavin'.

**But! But! I got a little stubble…see right here!**

-Moves over to Karol- No, that's just dirt.

**-Disappointed- Oh…**

Awe, don' worry kid, shavin's no fun anyway. 

Yeah, it's just a pain.

Why else do yah, think I don' do it often? And the ladies love the stubble…

**Oh.**

And once you start, you can't stop unless you decide to grow a beard. Then you have to keep track of that too.

**But, it's a big part of becoming a man!**

Kid, yer man enough as it is. 

Yeah, I mean do you know any other twelve-year-olds who run a guild?

Wha's got yeh so anxious? 

**Well…Nan said that she wouldn't go on a date with me until I start shaving. **

That's it? -Laughs-

-Laughs- So, Nan is that type of girl, huh. 

**-Blush- What do you know!? Do YOU even shave Yuri? **

------------------------------------------------

Does he?? I mean he looks so feminine it's really hard to imagine him with stubble. XD

There happened to be wifi at the hotel I have to stay at while moving stuff is going on. I have no idea if I'll be able to update on Monday. But the good news is that I'm not late on a Thursday for once. =P


	60. Ba'ul Abuse

Play anytime you land Ba'ul close to a town but call him back, move slightly closer and enter. _Judith is underlined and italicized_, Yuri is normal, and "Ba'ul is in quotation marks."

------------------------------------------------------------

_-Angry- Yuri! What do you think you are doing?_

About what, Judy?

_Ba'ul. You landed and then called him back a minute later so he could move us half a mile closer to the town._

Yeah and?

_We could have walked that distance, there was no need to force him to come get us!_

I just accidently landed too far away, so I called him back. He couldn't have gone very far-

_Ba'ul need rest from flying us everywhere. He would have appreciated even a few more minutes of rest before coming and carrying us across the world, and he was half way to his favorite resting spot when you called him back. _

-Amazed- Wow really?

_Yes. _

I never thought about it like that. Could you tell him I'm sorry and I'll never do it again?

_Yes. –Looks up-_

-Ashamed- Thanks. –Exits-

"-Makes the noise he does-"

_-Smile- Don't worry Ba'ul it's only a white lie._

"-Makes the noise-"

_-Indignant- Ba'ul you need more rest. _

"-Makes noise then leaves-"

_You're welcome._

-------------------------------

Yey! I'm back!!! Hurray for chapter 60! Wow, this skit sounded funnier in my head. Well, I'm in the hot land of Texas now; I even have the sunburn to prove it. I'm going to post a skit every day this week to make up for my absents, so look forward to it! –Sigh- I'm going to bed now.


	61. Sweet Dreams

Play after spending the night at an inn or camping. _Estelle is italicized_, Yuri is normal, Raven is underlined, and **Karol is bold**.

--------------------------------------------------------

_Did you stay up late, Yuri? I heard you talking all night. _

-Confused- No…

**Yeah, I heard that too. It Kept me up all night. **

Sounds like yah talk in yer sleep.

I do?

_Yes, you keep saying "Flynn" and "Stop."_

-Blush- Really?

_What's the matter Yuri? Having naughty dreams about your best friend?_

No, no no. You've got it all wrong Judy. I'm not like that.

_Really?_

Yes.

**What was your dream about?**

Well, Flynn and I were little kids again, and we were running around playing. Then Flynn found out, in the dream, that I was very ticklish. So he was tickling me.

Everyone: ...

_What a strange dream. _

_Maybe it was a memory; they have things like that all the time in stories._

Yuri, but I wasn't that ticklish when I was little.

-To himself- Hummm… So Yuri talks in his sleep, huh. –Grins-

Everyone: …

**R-Raven why are you grinning like that? It's scary.**

-------------------------------------

Ok, I lied. But because of that, IT'S A DOUBBLE DAY! 2 skits for the price of one!

This chapter wasn't that funny, that's ok, wait until the next one. –Big grin-

T_T First day of school for me today. You know how it is, everything is messed up and the bells are screwy. It was crazy. Especially with my 3 stories high school. All day it was first floor to second floor to third floor then back to second and so on. Ah well enough about me. On with the next skit!


	62. SPEAK!

Play anytime when Repede hasn't cooked or been in the battle party for over 50 battles, have Raven in the active battle party,be the last person to cook something and camped or stayed a night at an inn. _**Repede is bold, italicized and underlined**_, Yuri is normal, and Raven is underlined.

--------------------------------------------------------------

What? -Looks around- Where am I?

_**Hello, Yuri.**_

-Confused- What? Repede? You're talking!?

_**-Slightly annoyed- Yes, I'm always talking for those who listen. **_

…Ok, did you want something?

_**-Dramatic- Your SOUL!**_

… -Not amused-

_**Sorry, I've always wanted to do that.**_

-Weird look- …

_**Oh, come on. It's just a joke. Laugh already. **_

Seriously, I'm creeped out enough as it is. If you don't have anything to say then just-

_**Ok, I just wanted to say hi. And to tell you about something.**_

Well…

_**It's about that old man. **_

Yeah? What about him?

_**It seems you are pushing all the work onto him, you should cut him some slack. **_

He had cooking duty for one night, and he fights with the rest of us. Everyone has to pull their own weight.

_**Well what about me? I haven't cooked anything or battled anything in the longest time!**_

Well all you cook is dog food, and it might be good for you but there isn't enough nutrients for the rest of us.

_**I just feel so useless not doing anything. **_

Repede, you're not useless I've been keeping you out of battle because you've been staying up late keeping watch. I thought you would like some more rest. And why are you concerned about the old man? I though you hated him.

_**Oh, well thanks. Nah it only seems that way, I really like him.**_

Whatever you say, Repede.

_**So…Which girl is your favorite?**_

Good night Repede.

_**Ah, I'm just kidding you. WAIT!**_

-Wakes up- AH! Old man what are you doing with that Repede puppet?

Um, practicing my ventriloquism. 

…-Disbelieving look-

-Sweetly- Did yeh have a nice dream? Yeh look spooked.

-Sigh- Just go to bed, you'll need it for cooking duty tomorrow.

What? But I had mine tonight!

That's for the stunt you pulled.

So what, yeh have a bad dream and blame it on me!

No, I blame it on your "vantrioquism."

-Says while walking away- And I was sure it would work too…

--------------------------------------

Thanks to Starfoxlover for the suggestion! What's with me and turning suggestions into multi skits lately?

All said and done in the previous chapter.


	63. TAKE IT OFF!

Play after Heracles but before you get Estelle back in your party. Rita is bold and italicized, Raven is underlined, Yuri is normal.

---------------------------------------------------

_**Hey, old man. **_

Wah is it darlin'? 

_**-Intense- Your life is supported by that blastia right?**_

-Nervous- Yeah.

_**Then…you HAVE to let me examine it. –Moves closer-**_

-Scared- Uh… -backs away- Normally when a woman says that to me I'm onlyh too happy tah comply, but-

_**You better show it to me. **_

Sorry, kido yer too young for that.

_**I will get to examine it whether you like it or not. –Moves closer-**_

-Backs away- Uh…Rita darlin' yer startin to creep me out a little.

_**TAKE IT OFF OLD MAN!**_

Ack! –Runs away-

_**TAKE IT OFF BEFORE I DO! –Chases-**_

-Enters/confused/creeped out- Woah! What is going on over here?

Yuri! -Runs over and hides behind him- Get that blastia monster away from me!

_**-Runs up to Yuri and tries to get behind him- LET ME THROUGH, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT A GREAT OPPORTUNITY THIS IS?! IT'S A BLASTIA THAT ALOWS HIM TO LIVE!! I must SEE IT'S FORMULA! **_

Rita! Hold on, there will be plenty of time to dissect the old man later. Right now we need to rescue Estelle.

_**-Ashamed- You're right. –Sad-**_

-Relieved- Thanks Yur-

-Ignoring Raven- Don't worry Rita, as soon as we get Estelle back, he's all yours.

_**-Big grin- **_

-Gulp-

-------------------------------------

Thanks so much to Lupanari who suggested this. I saw the suggestion and just started to write it out in my head, so I decided to type it up before I lose it. So, I lied when I said I was going to put this up on Monday. SUPRIZE!


	64. The Sun's Kiss

Play while going through the desert anytime in the game. _**Rita is bold and italicized**_, _Estelle is italicized_, Raven is underlined, **Karol is bold**, Yuri is normal, and _Judith is underlined and italicized_.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_**It's too hot! Uh, why is my face hurting?**_

_-Concerned- Rita you are looking a little pink._

_**-Tired- Really? You are too.**_

_-Upset- Oh no!_

-Concerned- What's wrong, Estelle?

_-Sad- Rita and I…we've-_

Awe, nothin' tah worry bout, just a little sunburn. 

_**Sunburn!?**_

-Smiles- Yeah, looks like you got one **real **bad. 

_**-Slightly afraid- How long until it goes away?**_

**-Surprised- Have you never gotten sunburned before Rita?**

_**No!**_

Well, I wouldn't know since I TAN. 

_**-Angry- You! I'm going to –Tired- kill you…**_

_Oh my, even the might of Rita's temper is absorbed by the heat._

That's wha'cha get for livin yer whole life in a cave.

_**Shut up.**_

--------------------------------------------

It's been way too long. I'm so disappointed in myself. I am not going to miss next week. I will sit down and type up a bunch of skits. I will! And I freaking hate Lord of The Flies.

This idea is inspired by AngelKnightKyaro and their fic "Boredom." Any Phantasia fans out there go and check it out!


	65. Ocean's Flare

Play after receiving a flare stone from a check point in the ocean. Karol is bold, Rita is bold and italicized, Estelle is italicized, Yuri is normal, Judith is underlined and italicized, and Raven is underlined.

-----------------------------------------

-Confused- …What? That just doesn't make any since.

_What doesn't?_

Oh hey, Estelle. The crank picked up a flare stone at the bottom of the ocean.

_-Confused- That is odd. _

**-Shocked/confused- Woah, Weird!**

_**-Bored- Not really. **_

**-Very confused- Huh?**

Care to share darlin'?

_**It's probably an underwater volcano, and don't call me "darlin'."**_

An underwater-

_Volcano?_

'Everyone turns to look at Estelle except Rita'

_I've never heard of such a thing._

_**Hey! –Angry- Why do you need her to conform my hypothesis!? **_

---------------------------------------------------

Long time…too long. I honestly was going to post this yesterday, but I came home and went to sleep. Then I woke up at midnight and decided it was too late already. Seeing on how productive I've been lately I'm going to reduce my schedule to only updating on Thursdays again. If anything I blame school, and Caleigh Barksley for getting me addicted to reading fanfics again and not writing them. =D Sorry if this disappoints anyone, the first thing on my list is to finish writing all the suggestions I have received. CrimsontheBloodyDemonKing I **will** use your suggestions.


	66. Yuri's Silky Cords

Play anytime at night. **Karol is bold**, Yuri is normal, and _Estelle is italicized_.

--------------------------------------------

-Frustrated- Agraaaah!

**-Enters- Uh, Yuri?**

-Surprised/jumps- Ah! Oh, it's just you Karol. What's up?

**I was just going to ask… -Surprised- Y-Yuri, are you-**

-Blush- It um…helps keep it untangled…

…**That's..-snicker- Kinda girly.**

-Sigh- Shut up. You try sleeping with long hair.

_-Enters- What are you two doing up so late…? Oh Yuri, I didn't know that you braided your hair._

-Embarrassed- Um...yeah. It helps keep my hair from getting into a tangled mess.

_There's nothing wrong with braiding your hair. It looks really cute. –Smile-_

-Grin- Thanks Estelle!

_-Giggle/ leaves-_

**-Stares-**

What?

**Nothing –Walks away-**

-----------------------------------------------

Wow, I'm updating…and it's ON TIME!! It's the apocalypse! XD

Anyway thanks to the people who have stayed with me this far, and all of those who have reviewed! Reviews really mean a lot to an author. I feel like I'm in a bit of a slump that I'm trying claw my way out of, so if these past chapters don't seem that funny feel free to tell me. And don't be afraid to yell at me if I fall behind schedule again.


	67. Heart Attack

Play sometime after Estelle is saved and everyone is back in the party. _Estelle is italicized_, Raven is underlined, Yuri is normal, **Karol is bold**, and _**Rita is bold and italicized**_.

-------------------------------------

-Moving across the screen as if walking- -Sigh-

-Enters from behind Raven- Hey, old man! Why're you walking around looking like someone killed your cat?"

**Yeah, cheer up! **

-Surprised, jumps- You kids –Gasps- Scared the livin day lights outta me. What are yeh doin sneekin around a place like this?

_We just saw you walking-_

_**And looking like someone just killed your dog-**_

**-So we decided to cheer you up by giving you a good scare!**

-Wince- Karol, you weren't supposed to tell him that.

Oh, my poor heart. It'll just give out one of these days if you kids keep scaring me like that.

_**Quit being so over dramatic. You're not going to keel over before I get a good look at your blastia. –Inches slightly closer-**_

Sorry darlin' maybe if yeh were a bit older…

_**-Pissed off- You perverted-!**_

-------------------------------------------

Okay, my internet sucks. If anyone knows what road runner is then don't get it. It sucks!! For some reason it thinks the main computer has some sort of virus and keeps locking us out of the internet. Which includes the wireless required for my laptop. The only reason I'm able to post this today, is from leaching off my neighbors. Yey for parasites!


	68. Heart Attack Part 2

Play anytime after viewing "Heart Attack." Raven is underlined, **Karol is bold**, Yuri is normal, _**Rita is bold and italicized**_, and _Estelle is italicized_.

-------------------------------------------------------

-Walking along-

**-Enters from behind Raven suddenly- Hey Raven!**

-Surprised- Ack!

**-Giggles- Did I scare you~?**

-Gasps and clutches his chest-

**-Concerned- Raven?**

-Falls to his knees gasping-

**-Scared, shouts- Ah! Estelle! Yuri! Something's wrong with Raven, come quick! Help!**

_-Enters, worried- What's wrong Ka-? Raven! –Rushes over to him-_

-Strained whisper - I told yah, my heart-

-Enters- Karol, what's wrong? Why are you-Old Man?!

-Coughs- I seems my time has-

**Wah, Raven! Don't die, you can't die yet! -Crying- I got it. –Uses a life bottle on Raven-**

-Is still-

_-Crying- It didn't work._

**NO! -Screams- RITAAAA!**

_**-Enters- What? I was in the middle of a really important-**_

_Rita…Raven…he's…_

_**Taking a nap?**_

**No! He- -Sobs-**

-Sadly- He had a heart attack.

_**-Shocked/disbelief- What!? Let me see. –Moves over to Raven-**_

Everyone: …

_**-Pissed, kicks Raven- YOU DAMN OLD MAN!**_

_-Shocked- R-Rita!_

-Groans- Ow, that really hurt you know. –Grins- Was I that obvious? 

-Angry- What the HELL old man?

-Grin- I told ja not to scare me…

_**-Pissed- You! You'll be hurting a lot more by the time I'm done with you!**_

Ah… -Backs away- It was just a joke.

_-Crying- Faking a heart attack is not a joke!_

-Looks down- Awe, I'm sorry. –Big picture- Guess that means you'll really miss me huh?

Everyone but Raven: -Glares at Raven-

Ahaha…

------------------------------------------

Didn't expect a part two, did you? Surprise! Ah, a long skit again, it's been awhile.

I forgot to mention this in the skit "Yuri's Silky Cords" but it was inspired by reading another fanfic, written by some amazing person who I don't recall the name of, about Yuri's hair. It mentioned a part with him braiding it and Raven walking by. I just changed it to Karol and added a bit more humor. If you happen to be reading this special person then, THANKS FOR THE INSPRATION!!

It's been awhile since I said this but thank you to all reviewers I really appreciate the feedback.


	69. Don't Drink Then Drive

Play sometime right before creating Undiene, after staying at an inn in Dahngrest while flying Ba'ul in circles for 10 minutes at night. Raven is underlined, Yuri is normal, **Karol is bold**, _Judith is underlined and italicized_, 'Ba'ul is apostrophes' and "actions are in quotation marks."

-Hick- Onwards Whaley!

You better watch out Adephagos –hick- I'm gunna get you tonight!

'Hummmmmaaaa'

_-Enters- What are you two doing? Ba'ul just told me you're making him fly in circles._

'Hummmmmmaaa'

_And he's not a whale? –Stares at Raven and Yuri-_

Sure –hick- looks like one.

'Hummmmmaaaaaa!!'

"The screen rumbles"

My-my condolences-

"The screen returns to normal"

-Mr. –hick- Whale.

-Giggles, then enlarges to big picture- I'm a gunna KILL that black stuff ri now!

-Hick- Yep! Lessgo!

-Picture shrinks-

_-Slightly amused- How do you plan on doing that?_

I'm gunna slash at it with my –hick- sword.

Then I'll shoot 'um!

Yeah! -hick- High Five!

"Raven and Yuri move next to each other"

Ow! What'd yah hit me for?

Donknow.

**-Enters rubbing his eyes- What's going on, why are you guys up so late?**

Uh…we're adults.

Yes! Now it's time for all little kids to go to bed.

**-Yawns- Fine, just keep it down. –leaves-**

_Flying in circles won't get you any closer to the Adephagos._

-Hick- Really?

Whynot?

_-Sighs- You can't reach something that's in the air by flying around underneath it._

-Disappointed- Oh…-hick-

-Grins- I have a solution! –big picture- UP WHALEY!

'Hummmmmaaaaaa'

_You two are never going out drinking again. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the late update!!! Ok, who hasn't tried finding the Adephagos while flying Ba'ul? I got inspiration from tying one time at 3 in the morning.

Anyone looking forward to Tales of Vesperia the First Strike? Well there is a group of people going to fan dub it. I met them and have to say they are some pretty amazing people. They even voiced some of my skits for me over skype! www(dot)teambravevesperia(dot)webs(dot)com Just remove the spaces and that is their website.

On another note, fanfiction seems to hate me. It won't let me go to the home page and keeps saying something about downloading something to make it work. But when I do so nothing happens. I only managed to get on through a link in an e-mail telling me someone updated their story. Is anyone else having problems?

Next week is the beginning of November, and hopefully you know what that means! National Novel Writing Month!! This is my first year, so naturally I'm freaking out. I'm trying to get all my skits typed up and such before Sunday, but if I forget sometime during the month. Then I actually have a real excuse. XD


	70. Missing Poochie

Play after entering Zaphias. _Estelle is italicized_, Yuri is normal, Raven is underlined, **Karol is bold**, _**Rita is bold and italicized**_, _Judith is underlined and italicized_, _Repede is bold, underlined and italicized_, and "everyone speaking at once is in quotation marks."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey Estelle, have you seen Repede?

_No, not since we've entered the city. _

How about you Karol?

**Nope.**

Old man?

Huh?

Never mind. Rita?

_**The dog? Nope haven't seen him.**_

Judy?

_I think I saw him go over there._

Thanks Judy.

_**Why are you so worried about the mutt anyway?**_

Yeah, the pooch'll take care of himself.

I'm not worried; we're just getting ready to leave.

_**-Enters- Aroooo!**_

There you are! Ok, everyone ready to go?

"_**My book- **_I was still gunna- **Um **_The items we- __We still need to buy food-_"

-Sighs- Never mind Repede, you can go back to whatever you were doing.

_**-happy- Arooooo! –leaves-**_

-------------------------------------

Fear not the lack of humor, there is a part two. Yes, I am still on time for those in the East coast, so ha! I just realized today that "Karol is bold" is kind of an oxymoron. XDD

THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS SUPPORTED ME!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE OVER 200 REVIEWS AT ONLY 70 CHAPTERS. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!!! I LOVE YOU ALL AND GOOD NIGHT~!


	71. Missing Poochie Part 2

Play after seeing "Missing Poochie," leaving the town and entering 5 or more different towns before coming back and entering the same town.

* * *

_**Aroooooooo! –runs off-**_

Something wrong with the pooch?

I don't know, he's been acting really anxious lately, like he's waiting for something.

_Oh, here he comes. _

Oh ho! Looks like the dog here had some fun last time we stopped by. 

_Oh? Are you jealous? _

…-Coughs-

_**-Enters with another dog and 5 puppies- Woof!**_

_Wow Repede you have your own little family! –Walks over to Repede and the puppies-_

_He's very proud of them. _

Damn it Repede, what happened to our singles bond?

_**Aroooo! **_

* * *

I'm so so SO sorry for not updating in what? Two months? Well I have reasons all of which are excuses. I was actually away for the break and ended up playing Vesperia at a friend's house. Actually I watched while she and her sisters played. I was writing skits! Yes I wrote 3, it was amazing. SO THERE WILL BE UPDATES. FOR A WHILE AND I'M NOT MISSING MY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY!!

The title is from the fan dubber Jay who likes to say "poochie" all cute like, I thought it fit very well for Repede.

Reading reviews really helped me out of my slump that I'm still kinda in. Please help by supporting!! I even said screw the day they've waited long enough. HAPPY MONDAY!!


	72. Ring A Bell

Play after Yuri wakes in his bed after defeating Alexei and joins up with Estelle. _Estelle is italicized_ and Yuri is normal.

* * *

_Oh Yuri, I'm so glad you're back! _

Thanks Estelle. I hope I didn't worry you too badly.

_-Frowns- I wasn't as worried as some other people…_

Don't worry about it; Flynn's always been a worry wart.

_-Smiles- I also rang a bell everyday wishing for your safe return._

A bell?

_Yes! It's an old legend "If I lose you somewhere and your tears are in the air I will ring a bell until I feel you by my side." If someone close to you leaves you then you should ring a bell everyday while thinking of them, then they will come back to you. _

Huh, I haven't heard of that. It sounds like some old wives tale for couples.

_-Blush/embarrassed/upset- I know it's just a legend and it might not have worked but I just like to-_

Estelle! Thank you. And who knows, maybe it did keep me alive.

* * *

This is my take on "Ring a Bell." I know it sounds a bit YuriXEstelle, but I'm trying to stay neutral on pairings. Take it as you will.


	73. Booties

Play while in the Blade Drifts of Zopheir with Estelle. _Estelle is italicized_, _**Repede is bold italicized and underlined**_, and Yuri is normal.

* * *

_**-Walking around- Arooooooo!**_

-Enters- What's wrong with Repede? He's walking funny.

_Well…he looked cold and Rita was telling me about how cold it is here and I thought about Repede. I read in a book that dog's paws are really sensitive… _

So you put boots on him?

_**-Whine-**_

How did you even get 4 boots anyway?

_I synthesized two pairs of the same boots, then asked the person if they could make them smaller. _

Ah, -Laughs- well I'm sure he appreciates it.

_**Aroooo –Walks over to Yuri-**_

Don't worry, -smirks- you'll get used to them eventually.

_**Woof! **_

* * *

Sorry it's been so long. It's been just pure laziness on my part, since I already had some written out, I just never typed them up. I apologize for the suckish skit too.


	74. Cursed

Play towards the end of the game. _**Rita is bold and italicized**_, _Judith is underlined and italicized_, Yuri is normal, **Karol is bold**, and Raven is underlined.

* * *

Man, I really am cursed.

_**You keep saying that.**_

**Yeah, what's up with that?**

I sense a story behind this. 

_-nervous- You don't think that forest…really…_

Egathor Forest? –sigh- I guess that place really did curse me.

_Everything has worked out for the better, though._

**Yeah!**

Wait a minute, didn't we all go through that forest to save Estelle?

_-Gasp- Y-you mean we're all cursed!?_

Nah, I bet they were all just transferred to Yuri. 

Thanks for the support guys.


End file.
